Red vs Blue The Unseeen Episodes Season One
by Agent Texas
Summary: The first season of my Red vs Blue based series. I don't take credit for Red vs Blue.
1. Episode One, Training Disaster

Red vs. Blue Blood Gulch Chronicles The Unseen Episodes

**Episode 1, Training Disaster.**

Tucker woke up to the smell of pancakes filling his room. He sat up quickly off of his left side and looked around sniffing confused. _That's strange. I wonder who is cooking. _Tucker thought well he got up from his bed and rushed out the doorway to spot Church exiting his to sniffing also.

"Dude who the hell id cooking?" Tucker asked Church confused. Church only response was a quick shrug as they then headed past Caboose's door as Caboose opened it hitting Church and knocking him strait down. Tucker turned around as Caboose looked at Tucker.

"Hello Tucker!!"

"Dude you just hit Church with your door."

"Church!!" Yelled Caboose as he shut his door and bent down to Church. "Are okay?" He sat up and looked at Caboose with a huge frown.

"Dude he's pissed. Run!" Caboose then hightailed it down the stairs to avoid Church(For Now.)

"You okay man?"

"I fucking hate you both." Standing up Church then dusted off.

"Your just jealous of my metro sexual go looks."

"I'm sure that's it Tucker." Church said sarcastically as they heard Tex.

"Stop it Caboose!!!!!" They both exchanged glances then walked down the stairs to the kitchen spotting Tex pushing Caboose away from the pancake mix.

"Its not cooked!!!" She shouted not spotting them.

"Tex are cooking for the team?" Said Church as he sat down at the table as Tucker did so also.

"Maybe. What's matter to you?"

"Well it's a little mothering of you."

"Mothering?!"

"What?"

"Mother? You're an idiot."

"I agree with Tex. Drop it and accept it." Tucker chimed in.

"She doesn't need your help." Tex only looked at Tucker then continued cooking and keeping Caboose away from the mixture. Caboose tried two more times before Tex spoke up.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE MIXTURE!!!" Caboose flinched fearing death as Tex shouted at him.

"Come here Caboose." Church said strangely nice to the rookie. Caboose ran over and sat down across from Church. Tex only frowned back at Church then continued. Leaned over to Church Tucker whispered,

"Dude she's poisoning it."

"Probably. Just feed it to Caboose."

"Sounds good to me."

"You know I'm not very hungry." Church said standing up. Tex only gave him a nasty look in return as he returned the look as he walked off he mumbled 'bitch' under his breath. Tucker looked at Tex after Church was out of sight.

"Your on fire today aren't you." Quoted Tucker before he'd realized what he'd said. Tex looked at him.

"Do you want to know why dear Tucker?"

"Uh… Yes."

"Do you remember when Church signed us up for that training thing?"

"Yeah. The one where you train little kids that are in military school."

"I over heard Church arguing about it with Vic."

"So why does Church being pissed make you pissed?"

"Its not that. I asked him about it and we're getting little brats for a week!! A whole week!!"

"Now I see. Now I'm going to be pissed to."

"Good." Tex said sitting down at the table with a pancake on a plate and fork in hand.

"Your not going to serve us?"

"Get your own pancake!"

"Fine bitch." He said getting up and getting one then was about to sit down when he remembered Church's advise, _Feed them to Caboose. _Then his own, _She's probably poisoning us._ He then sat back up,

"I'm not really hungry I think I'll skip breakfast." Tex threw the nasty look she gave Church back to Tucker he flinched slightly his eye twitching at her look as he walked away. As Tucker walked up the stairs where Church was standing leaning against the wall his eyes closed as Tucker walked over.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked causing Church to jump slightly. He then opened his eyes and looked at Tucker.

"I hate it when Tex looks at me that way. I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead."

"Me to. She did that to me when I left to."

"Tucker do you like kids?"

"I have Jr., but not really. Why?"

"You know when I signed us up for that dumb training thing?"

"Tex told me. When do they come?"

"Anytime now…. "Sighing Church walked to the stair way and looked at Tex.

"How many are we getting?"

"Like ten or fifteen."

"Holy shit!! Ten?!! Fifteen?!!"

"I know."

"Its like going from this to Jon And Kate + 8!!!"

"Tucker your math sucks."

"Thanks." Church sighed as Tex spotted him only looking at him quickly a few times then back at Caboose.

"Dude I'm hungry." Sighing Tucker said.

"Don't say that to loud or Tex will hear you. Not like it wouldn't be funny, but I need you alive."

"Your right."

"But I'm hungry too." Church said walking over to Tucker as Tucker messed with his light Brown hair while leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to wake up Sister."

"Wait! Tucker she's already up. She just went to go see Doc."

"I fucking hate Doc."

"Ah.. You could bitch about anything! Even if an angel came and saved you from this damn canyon you still bitch!!" They both went silent for a minute or so.

"Whatever." Tucker said braking the comfortable silence.

"Go bitch somewhere else. I have to go get ready for the brats."

"Fine. I'll go bitch with Caboose."

"Good." Church said Tucker then left to find Caboose. While hitting his face Tex walked up the staircase and was leaning against the wall watching Church.

"Lets start doing some private bitching. Caboose is a dumb ass, Tucker is a dumb ass too, Sister is a slut, Doc is.. Weird, Tex is a bitch, and the Reds are… Reds." Tex gasped when he called her a bitch.

"Private bitching, huh?" Scaring Church to death by hearing her comment he jerked around quickly. When he spotted her he grabbed his chest while she continued to watch him with her glaring Green eyes.

"Tex don't do that." He said breathing heavy she only laughed then headed to the showers. He was obviously checking out her ass as she walked away with a models stance.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

Church walked up to Tucker on Caboose on top of the base his sniper in hand now in his armor.

"I want you guys to keep a look out for that ship."

"Got it Mr. Church!!" Shouted Caboose as a ship started to land in the middle of the canyon.

"Look Church!!"

"I see it. Thanks for pointing it out. Now go get Tex Caboose, Tucker you come with me."

"Why do I have to come?!!"

"Quit your bitching and follow me."

"Fine."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

The back of the ship opened as they both walked up revealing ten kids between the ages of 7-15. All the kids came out and one of the seven year olds walked up to Church.

"Are you Mr. Church?" Sweetly asked the kid as the others made their way out of the ship and formed a line.

"Yes. By the way line up mister."

"Okay Mr. Church!" The boy said glee fully as he saluted Church before getting into the line.

"I like this kid." Church whispered to Tucker as he started pacing back and forth in front of the kids as they saluted him. Tex and caboose then casually strolled up as Tex spotted the kids and started trying not to laughing. Church shot her a nasty look that even Tex found intimidating.

"Now lets get your names. Starting from the left, you." Pointing at a nervous twelve year old boy.

"Uh. Uh.. Leonard Wheeler."

"Nice first name. And also age."

"Leonard Wheeler, I'm twelve."

"Jessica Kings, fifteen."

"Amanda Wash, eight."

"Michael Gaver, ten."

"Lisa Feud, nine."

"Jason Daven, seven."

"Allison Heaven, fourteen."

"Davey Pots, eleven."

"Linda Chiseller, eight."

"Paul Carver, thirteen."

"Very nice. Tex should I split them by age or gender?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Your more of a soldier then me." Sighing Tex then spoke,

"Do age."

"Now I ant every kid below ten on the left and every other one on the right." The kids then split into groups. Five went to the left and five to the right.

"Tex your good with math. How many girls and how many boys?" She then started thinking.

"Five boys and five girls dumb ass."

"Well you don't have to get so test! I'd like to introduce you to my team." He said walking over to Tucker and slowly walking from the left down.

"This is Tucker, he's a dumb ass. This is Caboose, he is to. Tex she's a bitch."

"Hey! You're an asshole!"

"Whatever you say Tex." He said then mouthing the word see. The kids smiled at him as Tex fumed behind him. He looked at Tex for a moment she only then crossed her arms over her chest as if to be disgusted. As she did so the kids laughed only making her madder.

"Your dead after this."

"Whatever." Sister and Jr. then walked up.

"Oh and that girl is Sister she's… Never mind. And that slimy alien is Tucker Jr. Tucker's kid." The kids gasped at Jr. as if they were excited.

"Yeah and for twenty bucks you can pet him." Church's sentence was cut off by Tex hitting him with her elbow.

"Ow!.. Bitch."

"Asshole." They said disguising their love for each other with their usual comments. Tex was secretly smiling under her helmet as Church did the same.

"Now tucker you and your ugly kid give these kids a tour of the magnificent place that is Blue base."

"Why me?"

"I'm so fucking sick of answering that question!!! Just do it!!"

"Fine. Come on." Tucker said giving the kids a tour while Jr. followed.

"Let me help!!" Shouted Caboose as he ran to catch up with Sister behind him.

"I'm going to go up on top of Blue base." Tex said stopping the awkward silence between them.

"Okay." He said as she trailed off for the base.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"And this is a lift. You step in it, it takes you upstairs." The kids whoa'd as Tucker then continued his tour. He then made it to the bedrooms.

"Bad news is you guys are going to have to chose a roommate. You can pick anyone here at the base."

"Can we pick Jr.?"

"He stays with me." Then all of them raised their hands other then the older ones.

"What?"

"Can we stay with ?" All the ones that had their hands up asked.

"Uh… Church!!!"

"What! I'm busy god damn it!!"

"We have a problem."

"What the hell is it this time?!"

"Dude all the kids want to stay with me because of Jr.!"

"Pick from a hat." He said walking in trying to calm down.

"Okay."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Okay. Three people and I mean only THREE people will stay in my room at the most. Now lets start with me."

"Better then me." Church's deep annoyed voice chimed in.

"Shut it. Okay. Linda Chiseller, Davey Pots, and.. Lisa Feud. Now go to my room and get comfortable." The three kids headed off excited.

"Now, Caboose. Paul Carver. Only one since Caboose is dumb."

"Sister. Jason Daven, and.. Jessica Kings. Two since she's a slut."

"Tucker!!"

"Shut it Church you know its true!!"

"Just do me next."

"Fine. Church. Leonard Wheeler, and, Amanda Wash."

"And finally. Tex. By default Tex gets, Allison Heaven and Michael Gaver." He finished as the kids trailed off to the rooms.

"Try not to suffocate them with a pillow. Like you did to me when we were dating."

"Shut up Church."

"Its true! Tucker I swear she did. I woke up with a pillow over my face and Tex screaming, 'Die asshole! Die!'."

"Not getting involved."

"Oh come on Tucker!"

"Dude there is no fucking way I'm getting involved." He said walking away. After he was out of the room Tex removed her helmet and headed to her room as Church did after sighing once.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"So are you guys settled?" Tucker asked leaning against the doorway as Leonard Wheeler came up behind him spotting Jr..

"I wish Leonard had a dog."

"Dog? Dude that thing is my kid. Not a dog. Now go pick on someone else's kid." The boy trailed off and proceeded to the restroom.

"I think Jr. is cool!!" Davey said walking over to Jr.

"Heck yeah!" They started playing with him. As Tucker watched the kids the heard Tex scream.

"Tex!" Tucker screamed running out as everyone else did the same.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as she ran out with Michael chasing her around with a knife.

"STOP!!!!" Church yelled grabbing Tex causing the boy to stop.

"Put that back now!!!" The boy walked away sadly to the kitchen as Tex pushed Church away.(Again.)

"Let go of me."

"I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I was expecting for that response." Church then started laughing as Tex shot him a nasty look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're the most well known freelancer, you've killed millions of people, you manage to scare the shit out of everyone here, but a little ten year old boy sent you into a panic."

"I was not panicking!" She shot back putting her hands on her hips and swaying them slightly as she spoke.

"Then what was that?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Whatever."

"Oh come on."

"What is it Tex?"

"You are so not worth my time or breath."

"I was when we were dating."

"Your not now. The only reason it seemed that way to you is because you've only had sex with one other women."

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Church I think your argument is getting personal." Tucker pointed out as the kids glared at them. Tex looked back

"Lets go somewhere private." She said pulling him by his arm into a broom closet and shutting the door. It was pitch dark until Tex turned on the light in between them.

"Its not true!"

"Yes it is." She said taking off his helmet.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What?" She asked holding his helmet at her side.

"Took off my helmet?"

"I hate having arguments with a expressionless Spartan helmet."

"Oh is that it? You drag me into a closet to argue with someone who you said a few minutes ago wasn't worth your breath. Then you remove my helmet. If I wasn't mistaken I would think you were making a move on me."

"Only in your very tiny brain."

"At least its bigger then your anger control." Tex gave him a nasty look then handed him his helmet.

"At least my anger control is smaller then your love with your self." Tex quickly shot back.

"There is nothing wrong with liking your looks!"

"There is when you talk to yourself about yourself in the mirror!" He gasped at her comment.

"How in the hell did you know about that!!"

"You might be surprised what I know Leonard Church."

"Don't call me by my full name!!"

"Why not Leonard Church?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady."

"Young lady? Your talking to me like a father!"

"No I'm not. Tex you're a bitch and you blow things out of portion!"

"You're an ungrateful bitter asshole!!"

"That's it. I'm done." He said leaving and trying off the light as he left closing the door. Tex then tried to open the door to find it locked.

"CHURCH!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" He laughed evilly on the other side.

"Maybe later!" He responded.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I"LL BUST IT DOWN!!"

"Its metal Tex."

"……. Please?"

"Later." He said walking away as she shouted.

"Don't you leave me in here!!!" Church then walked to his room to find Leonard picking on Amanda.

"STOP IT LEONARD! Can I call you Leonard Jr.?"

"Sure."

"STOP IT LEONARD JR.!!!" He shouted laughing afterwards as Tex still shouted in the background. Tucker then tapped Church on the shoulder causing church to turnaround smiling.(Rare for Church.)

"Are you here to do some more bitching?"

"No. Why did you lock Tex in the closet?"

"Because she called me in quote, 'An ungrateful bitter asshole.' So I locked her in."

"Your so dead when she gets out."

"You got that right. But at least I can enjoy a few hours or so without her calling me an asshole."

"Yeah. She is probably sooooo pissed!"

"Yep. Now its time for lunch."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"LEONARD L. CHURCH OPEN THIS GOD DAMN CLOSET!!!!" Tex said hitting the door hard. She then stopped as she pulled the light to turn it on. It only flickered on then turned off she panicked and repeatedly pulled it to only knock the bulb down.

"Shit. Church knows I get claustrophobic." She paced panicking slightly as her thoughts raced.

"He's so fucking dead when I get out of here!" She then kicked the door only to feel extreme pain so bad she screamed.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!! I THINK I BROKE MY FOOT!!!!" She hoped slipping and landing on the floor on the glass. She was now in so much pain she could scream as bad as so wanted to. She only pulled up her hand and pulled out some glass and shut her eyes in pain as she laid in the closet begging for him to open it.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"I love your sandwiches." Leonard said to Tucker as everyone was eating. In response Tucker messed up the young boy's hair as he took a bit of Tucker's sandwich. Noticing the silence Church spoke up,

"Why is Tex not cursing at me anymore?"

"Who knows. Maybe she's done fighting.(Highly unlikely.)"

"I doubt that Tucker. WAIT A SECOND!! Tex is claustrophobic

"Clausta what?!" Tucker shouted confused. Then seven year old Jason Devin spoke up,

"Someone who fears small spaces or doesn't like the feeling of feeling trapped."

"Uh.. Thanks. Tex fears small spaces?"

"Only being trap in them. So she's going to be super, super, super! Pissed when I let her out."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Leave her there until dinner."

"Dude your dead."

"Don't remind me. Just let me live in this moment."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Tex slowly tried standing up on her foot only to feel severe pain causing her to scream in pain and gasp in. She used the wall to lower herself to the ground slowly as she felt stabbing pain on her right thigh. She grabbed the area only to be cut by glass. She jerked her hand away and continued to lean her back on the wall as she sighed and closed her eyes regretting going inside of the closet to argue.

"My foot is broken. She mumbled to herself as she tried to deal with the pain as she heard everyone talking in the kitchen about something and Caboose's brain. She focused on their voices to get distracted.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you!" Tucker shouted from the kitchen. She then suddenly started to search for a flash light which she got lucky and found easily. She flipped it on to see blood running down her armored arm. She winched and grit her teeth in pain as she began to remove her armor.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"I'm going to check on Tex." Church then walked slowly to the closet so slowly a trip that normally took him three minutes took him fifteen. As he approached the door he could hear Tex's cries of pain. He quickly placed his ear closer to the door.

"Tex? Are you okay?"

"Church…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Will you open the door?"

"Yes." He said opening the door to see her in her Black tee shirt and Black pants leaned against the wall bleeding and limping.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Long story, but I think I broke my foot and I have some glass in my hand and my ass."

"Can I get the glass out of your ass?"

"No. Now get me out of here I'm having a panic attack." Smiling slightly at his love and helped her out of the closet and into the med bay. She leaned her front hips against the metal table as Church grabbed some tweezers.

"Are you suppose to use those?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Just asking."

"There is no easy way to say this, but I'm going to need you to take off your pants."

"Just pull the fucking glass out and stop trying to get me naked!"

"Fine!!" She flinched and squeezed the table she had a hold of as he pulled some out of her thigh slowly.

"You so owe me for this Allison."

"Its your fault."

"You have a point." As he surveyed for anymore glass he spotted a cut on her shoulder.

"Tex you have a cut on your shoulder. And its still bleeding."

"Just get the damn glass out."

"Sorry." He pulled a large piece out at a reasonable speed although it was deep in and it hurt so bad she screamed slightly.

"Ahhh! That hurts!"

"I know." She then screamed again as he removed another piece.

"Aw fuck!!"

"You curse a lot for any girl of any sort."

"I know! Now finish you asshole!"

"See. Fine." He finished after a few more seconds and patched up her cuts and she laid on the metal table and sighed.

"Let me see your hand." Flipping over her right hand he noticed it was bleeding, but the glass had already been removed.

"I pulled out the glass." While trying to deal with the pain she had felt like stabbing Church.

"Oh." He patched her hand up then turned to her leg. He pulled up her pant leg to get a better look. It look at her ankle that was bruised and looked broken even from the outside.

"Tex it looks broken."

"I hate you."

"I know."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

While walking into the base Church noticed Tex sitting on the top of the base with her legs hanging off the side and her helmet off and sitting next to her. He went up and sat down the same way next to her,

"I'm glad your ankle is just sprained."

"Me to."

"So what are you doing up here instead of resting your ankle?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Makes sense." She then turned and looked at him as he did the same their eyes met. She glared into his Brown eyes as he glared into hers until she kiss him. He was about to put his hands on her waist and face when she pushed him off the edge of the base. As he hit the ground she could hear a loud crash as he hit.

"BITCH!!!!" Tex laughed.

"Asshole."

**End Episode One.**


	2. Episode Two, Music Blues

**Episode Two, Music Blues.**

Tucker and Caboose were laying silent on top of the Blue base watching the blank Blue sky until Tucker spoke up,

"I'm bored."

"Me to…… I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!!!"

"What's that Caboose?"

"I bet Church would love to play frizz be with me!"

"I'm sure he would. Now go ask him and don't come back."

"Okay Tucker!" While running off to Church Tucker laughed at Caboose's positive attitude. Tucker rolled his head back up to the blank sky again.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Church!!!" Caboose screamed for Church startling him in Tex's room.

"Hide me!!!"

"Screw you! Hide yourself!"

"Fine! I will!" He ran into her closet door and shut the door as Caboose ran in.

"Where's Church!!? I need him to play frizz be with me!!"

"Closet."

"Come on Church! Wait we're playing hide and seek!! You count I'll hide!!" Sighing Church tripped out of her closet causing Tex to laugh. He shot her a nasty look getting up and dusting off.

"Good. Go hide and I'll count to three thousand."

"Okay!"

"1,2,3,4. He stopped when Caboose walked out.

"Thanks for giving away my position to the enemy Tex."

"Anytime."

"I bet so. Where's your kids?"

"Oh them. Down in the kitchen."

"Mine to. Wait. Do you think they're having a meeting to plan total takeover?"

"You're a dumb ass."

"No I'm serous."

"Get out of here.:"

"Fine! But your hanging with evil masterminds."

"Just get out of here."

"Fine."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Simmons! Grif! Meeting!!" Sarge shouted to his privates as the Simmons walked out Grif slightly behind him

"What Sir?"

"Do you remember when Vic tricked us into signing into that kid training program?"

"Yes I believe I do sir."

"Those dirty Blues signed up to and they are training the kids to do their evil Blue plans!!"

"Uh. Sarge permission to speak freely?" Grif asked confused.

"Permission denied!" Grif only sighed and looked at Simmons.

"Good luck."

"Shut up dumb ass. So what are we going to do sir?"

"I want you to find the kids and rescue them from a life of Blue enslavement!!"

"Sounds like a suicide mission." Pointed out Grif to the rest of his teammates.

"Well no kidding dip shit."

"Just saying."

"Shut it dead man. I want you and Donut to rescue while me and Grif distract them from outside while you guys sneak in!"

"Why can't I come with Simmons!?"

"I need you for cover!"

"I hate you."

"Sounds like a great plan sir!"

"Kiss ass." Grif mumble as they finished.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Tucker look what we got fro command!!" Church said walking up to him on the ground.

"Another IMP?"

"No. Harmonicas! No we have a new way to annoy each other!"

"Cool!" Tucker yanked it out of Church's hand and removed his helmet and began to play it horrible making Church cover his ears.

"That's enough for you." Yanking it from Tucker's hand Tex walked up.

"What are you guys doing and what was that screech?"

"Oh command sent us some more stuff."

"You mean another IMP?"

"No. Harmonicas!!"

"Oh boy I'm so excited."

"Do you know how to play?" Tucker asked curious.

"Of course. Let me see that." She yanked it from Church's hand and started playing nicely.

"I had no idea my ex knew how to play."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Hey Blues!! Today is a great day to lose!!" Sarge shouted with Grif next to him.

"Yeah I would much rather die now!"

"Are you sure Reds?!"

"Yeah now get down here and fight dirt bag!!"

"I'll get him right in between the eyes with my rifle!"

"I'd like to see that."

"I'll so you!" Firing the rifle he missed terribly.(Normal.)

"Good luck Church. Come Tucker lets go get our guns."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Come on Donut."

"I'm here agent Simmons."

"Be quite." They spotted Tex and tucker talking and entering the armory.

"Hurry Donut!"

"That's agent Donut!"

"Whatever lets sneak past." As they pasted the armor unnoticed a kid spotted them.

"Intruder!" The boy screamed alerting Tex and Tucker. Donut and Simmons heard a gun cock only to turn around and find Tex and Tucker pointing their guns.

"Looks like we have a couple of prisoners." Smiling Tex cocked her gun again.

"Move it."

"Sarge is going to be pissed." Donut said while Tex hit them in the back as they walked.

"Don't remind me."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"I think Simmons and Donut are taking forever."

"Shut it meat bag!"

"Did I mention we are so getting our asses kicked?"

"Shut it or I'll use you as a meat shield!"

"Shutting."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Caboose we are so getting our asses kicked."

"We need Tex to scare them away with her meanness!"

"For once I agree Caboose."

"Hey Reds! I'm giving you one chance to surrender before I call Tex!!"

"Why would we surrender!? We attacked you!!"

"Uh.. Because Tex will kick your asses to Mars!!"

"He has a point Sarge."

"We surrendered last time! Its your turn this time!"

"No! It was you! Besides I can get Tex to kick your asses to Mars! Plus my reinforcements have arrived!" As he said the last sentence Sheila came up behind them.

"Hello Reds."

"Uh Sarge."

"Retreat!!" He yelled on the radio and out loud

"Ah! I'm to young to die!!" Grif yelled running slightly with Sarge back to the base.

"Perfect. Thanks Sheila."

"My job Church."

"Yeah."

"No really."

"I know. Where the hell did Tex and Tucker go?" Tex then strolled out casually.

"Where have you been?"

"Some of the Reds were sneaking into our base. They won't confess to what they were doing in the base though."

"Well good job catching them. Now lets go take a look."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Simmons? Donut? Where in Sam hell did they go?"

"I…… Think…… They….. Got…… Captured." Grif suggested.

"I hate to say this and I mean really do, but I think your right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We need to rescue them of course! And ASAP! I hate being here with you!" As he said that Lopez walked up.

"I'm here old man." He spoke only in Spanish.

"I agree! Grif is a dirt bag!"

"Sarge are we going to save them so I can get back to doing stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Then lets go fight them then make them surrender!"

"That didn't work ten minutes ago and its not going to work now."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Okay you filthy Red! What were you doing in my base."

"Nothing."

"Spit it out you kiss ass or I'll pull Tex on you." Simmons looked at Tex cracking her fist then back at Church.

"Uh… Stealing…Blankets."

"I'm giving you one more chance." Glaring at Tex again he noticed her smiling cracking her fists again. As Simmons looked he started sweating.

"…. Stealing the kids!"

"The kids? Why?"

"Sarge thinks you guys are training them to help you."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Vic tricked us into that dumb training program. We can't even get them to listen to Tex."

"Oh. So are you going to let me go?"

"Hell no!! We might be able to get something out of you guys! Like… Cake! Or… Ammo!"

"Donut."

"Yeah Simmons?"

"Kill me."

"No. Sarge to-"

"Shut it prisoners!!! Tucker your on guard duty with Tex.

"Uh.. Okay." So that Tucker would be scared Tex was cracking her fists at Tucker.

"Uh.."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Hey Blues!"

"Church the mean Red guys are here!!"

"So you figured out about your teammates?"

"Yeah! And we want them back!"

"Oh you do? I'm sure we can work out something. Like… Cake and ammo?"

"You can have the cake!"

"Is it chocolate or vanilla!?"

"Vanilla!!"

"Okay!"

"But I wasn't done eating that cake!"

"Shut it dead man!"

"And what about the ammo?!"

"What kind do you want?!"

"What? Uh!… Sniper and SMG!!"

"All man. Go get some ammo dirt bag."

"Fine." Grif sighed walking away.

"And the cake!"

"Got it."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Tex I need you guys to move the prisoners outside." Church said while stepping in.

"Why?"

"Me and the reds negotiated a deal and we're trading the prisoners for some vanilla cake and ammo."

"Cake!!?"

"Sorry Tex."

"God you people are dumb asses."

"Yes, but some of us are dumber and some us are more handsome."

"God you're an ass."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Now you send over the cake we send over Donut."

"Just start you dirty Blue!"

"Fine! But you don't have to get testy!" They then gave the Blues Donut's cake and the Reds Donut.

"You gave them my cake!"

"Shut it Princess Peach."

"Its not PINK!!"

"Shut it powder puff! Simmons!"

"Coming sir!" He said as Grif gave them the ammo.

"Lets let this these filthy Blues recover. And enjoy the cake in its delicious goodness."

"Grif your drooling under your helmet!"

"Shut it kiss ass."

"Good to hate you to dumb ass."

"Come on Simmons! Its almost noon! You know what that means!" Sarge said looking at Grif with an evil smile. Then he started running as Sarge chased him with his shotgun.

"Noooo!!! Simmons!!"

"Forget it."

"Donut!? Old buddy old pal!?"

"Nope."

"Sarge!!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Well now its time to focus on training these kids what we know." As Church noticed the Reds Tex commented,

"And that would be?"

"Ha ha."

"I'm serous."

"I know." He started to continue when Tex started to play a harmonica. Church looked at her surprised by her slacking and frowned in surprise as they sat on the top of the base with their legs hanging off. Then Tucker joined in playing semi good and then Caboose great. Church started to listen and swaying back and forth as Sister started playing and Jr. and the kids started singing to the tune. Church joined in then at the end Tex pushed him off of the base again and everyone laughed as they heard a crashing noise again.

"Not funny."

**End Episode Two.**


	3. Episode Three, Trickier

**Episode Three, Trickier.**

All the kids were lined up signed saluting Church in front of the base at six am as he paced them.

"Now its time to begin your intense training today! Are you ready?"

"No. I'm hungry."

"Shut it Leonard!" One of the other kids screamed.

"Hey! I'm hungry to. Any kid who votes for showers, breakfast then training raise your hand." Most of the kids raised their hands then they headed inside. As Church walked backwards watching the kids go into the showers he ran into something then jerked around to find Tex actually smiling at him.

"What? Good dreams?"

"Nope."

"Your finally going to kill me in my sleep?"

"No." She said as if she was admiring him.

"Uh.. What?"

"I'm proud of you."

"You are? What did I do?"

"You got those grumpy little brats up early to train them causing you to loose sleep."

"So why does me and some grumpy kids make you proud?"

"You got up just to give them training."

"Oh that. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Much for you good work." She said stepping away as he watched her she winked at him causing Church's eye to twitch. Then he shook his head in confusion and headed to the kitchen where Tucker was making coffee,

"Why's your eye twitching?"

"Uh.. Tex is acting strange today."

"Like how?"

"She winked at me."

"Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?"

"I hope not." As Church grabbed a cup and poured some coffee in it Tex walked down winking at Church again.

"I think I just had a small stroke."

"Why's that?" Se asked nicely.

"Uh… Nothing. Man I'm going to have some very soar muscles from working out."

"Oh really?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Tex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you didn't have a stroke or hit your head last night?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you wearing only underwear and a tee shirt?"

"Why do you care?"

"Uh… Just wondering cause Tucker is sitting behind you staring at your ass."

"Who gives a fuck what Tucker's looking at?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. I have to confess I'm looking to."

"And?" She said looking at him flirty.

"Uh… I have to go… Brush my hair." Church said rushing off. After he left Tex raised one eye brow at Tucker as if to ask what was wrong with Church he only shrugged at her.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Church sighed as he reached the top of the stairs and the kids came over to him with wet hair.

"Are you okay Mr. Church?" Leonard asked him saluting Church.

"I'm fine now go ask Tex to make you some breakfast."

"Okay Mr. Church." All the kids went down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Tucker! And Mr. Caboose."

"Tucker! They called me Mr. Caboose!"

"That's your last name dumb ass."

"Hello Mrs. Church!"

"Hey brats…"

"Tex they."

"What?"

"They called you Mrs. Church."

"Holy shit your right! I'm not Mrs. Church!! Call me Tex or Allison!! I have nothing to do with Le- I mean My boy- shit." They all stood mouths gaping.

"T.. Te… Tex you almost called Church your boyfriend!!"

"I'm such a dumb ass. Just a slip of the tongue!!"

"slip of the tongue? So you weren't thinking of church as your boyfriend?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you Tucker."

"So you were?"

"No. I'm done fighting." Church then came down casually.

"Hey guys."

"Dude tex called you her boyfriend!!"

"What? Your making that up!"

"Church I'm serous ask anyone, but Tex!"

"Okay. Leonard jr.?"

"She did! Davey called her Mrs. Church!"

"Mrs. Church, huh?" He said looking at Tex.

"Don't get any ideas!"

"No ideas huh? I think its extremely hot."

"Church."

"What Mrs. Church?"

"Your going to die in your sleep if you call me that one more time. Conversation over."

"Did you hear Mrs. Church's threats Leonard Jr.?" Tex fumed behind him as he talked to Leonard.

"Leonard Jr.?" She said outraged.

"Yep. Its nice to have him living in my room with me. Its like having a son, but not." She sighed and walked out with a cup of coffee and rolling her eyes in her head.

"She so wants me." Church whispered to Leonard while pointing to Tex as she walked out. The kids laughed hearing Church's comment he then shhed them,

"Sh! She can't know I said that!"

"Okay." Tex was already in her room getting dressed when they started laughing. She only rolled her eyes while slipping on her pants. As she took off her shirt Tucker came to the doorway.

"Holy shit!!" He screamed walking away.

"Give me a sec."

"Waiting." He peeked only to be spotted.

"No your dieing!"

"Shit!!" Cursing Tucker ran off as Tex watched dressed in her Black sort sleeve shirt and Black jeans. She only laughed as he ran off toward his room shutting the door and locking it as she rolled her eyes again. As Church walked up the stairs not spotting her leaning against the wall by her door. As he looked around still not noticing her she checked him out for a moment. He was wearing some old Red and Blue stripped pants and a White short sleeved shirt the entire outfit triggered a memory of Tex's.

They were sixteen and he was staying at her foster parents house for the night as they watched a movie in the living room. Church had a girlfriend at the time so they weren't dating and he kept checking his phone to make sure she hadn't call him about every three minutes and Tex was getting annoyed. And yet another three minutes had passed and right on queue he check again as Tex sat next to him clinching her teeth at his constant checking.

"She not calling you right now."

"I know. Why? Did you think I thought that?"

"Your checking your phone every three minutes."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No."

"Give me your phone for a sec." 

"Why?"

"Just give me the damn phone." Yanking it out of his hand he panicked slightly know how Tex was when she was mad and he knew she was. She then stood up tossed it on the ground and stepped on it multiple times.

"What the hell?!"

"It had to be done."

"No it didn't!"

"Shut up and deal with it."

"Holy shit you're a bitch!"

"Tex." Church said snapping her out of her thought.

"What?"

"Nothing I just noticed you."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh you noticed me finally."

"Oh."

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go brush my hair."

"No you don't." He said looking at her almost perfect Red hair.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your hair looks fine."

"No it doesn't it looks perfect."

"Uh… Okay." She trailed off to the bathroom to avoid anything as he sighed.

"Church!!"

"NO!!! FUCK HE'S UP!!!!" Church ran off to avoid Caboose.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Tex was in the bathroom with the door locked shut looking at hair and face. She flicked her short Red hair pushed some of it out of the to see her face more. As she opened the mirror Sister's make up fell out and spilt in the sink causing Tex to gasp. Then she smirked looking at the make up then at herself in the mirror.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Now lets teach you kids some target practice." As one kid raised his hand Church pointed to him.

"Are we getting a different instructor for this lessen?"

"Ha ha! Not funny. Its not as easy as it looks. Now as I was saying. You have tazers so be extremely careful. Now when I say, 'fire!' fire at the canyon and 'only' the canyon. Are we understood?" Explaining was something Church did a lot(Caboose.) so it was simple for him and he waited for a response. The only one he got however was a nod from them all.

"Okay. Fire!!" They all started firing and Tucker got struck on the leg and collapsed. Church spotted laughing at him as Tucker then held up his middle finger to him as Church returned the favor. A few seconds everyone stopped.

"Very good. Who hit Tucker?" Allison raised her hand.

"Why?"

"He was bugging me."

"Good job. And you guys are doing great!" He said as Sister walked up crying.

"What happened?"

"Someone trashed my make up bag! Its empty!!"

"I can tell you who didn't do. Tucker, Jr., the kids, Tex and me."

"Then who?"

"Caboose." Suddenly Caboose came out of the base screaming and ran over to Church.

"Never mind. What happened?"

"Tex hit me."

"Why this time?"

"I told her she was pretty."

"Why? You never hit on Tex."

"But she looks pretty today Church."

"What do mean?" He said as Tex approached behind him.

"Church."

"Church? What the hell is wrong with you man?" Tex then tapped him on the shoulder hard to make him turn around which he didn't.

"I'm not helping you Tucker."

"No Church Tex is behind you."

"Oh. Where have you-" He stopped to see her wearing a Black skirt, Black slightly revealing shirt, Black high heels, her hair looked messed up. He also noticed she had Crimson lip gloss, Black eye liner, and blush on. His mouth gaped slightly as he looked.

"T t t t t… Tex…." He said nervously.

"What?"

"You look…." Tucker finished,

"Like a girl!! Or.. HOT!!!"

"Thanks Tucker."

"You mean the clothes?"

"And the make up!"

"Oh. What do you like it?" She said circling church only slightly touching him with her hands.

"uh… ahem.. Yeah."

"I thought you would."

"You did?"

"Yes I did Leonard." She said in a, 'I'm about to make a move on you.' Tone.

"Leonard?" He said stunned by her use of his first name instead of his last.

"Yes. Isn't that your first name?"

"Uh.. Yeah." As she circled him he followed her as much as he could. Tucker watched her as he leaned against the canyon wall as Church slightly cleared his throat. The kids ran off into the base quickly as Caboose and Sister followed.

"what are they afraid of?" She asked looking at Church with her eyes slanted as he cleared his throat again.

"I'm I making you nervous?"

"N n n n n no."

"Yes I am."

"Maybe a little."

"Oh I am? Maybe this will calm you down." Then Tex put him in a passionate kiss after she removed his helmet. Her hands pulled his lips down to her reach as she kissed him with her eyes closed as he did the same Tucker slowly limped away only looking back to check out her ass. Church continued to kiss her pushing her toward the base. She stopped then ran to the base as he followed. When they reached the doors outside of the base he started kissing her neck and pushing her against the wall. She pushed him away when he got going.

"What?"

"No."

"No what?"

"I won't. I refuse to give you anything."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You shouldn't have broken my heart in training. You will not now, not ever get anything from me."

"So you were teasing me?"

"In some words. Yes."

"Why?"

"Revenge. Good luck." She said walking to her room leaving Church in the hallway. As she left he threw his helmet on the ground and cursed,

"Fuck!!" Tucker then walked up to his Red lip stick covered sergeant.

"Dude she played you!! You just got played!!"

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!!!!"

"Sorry dude, but its true."

"GOD DAMN IT!! SHUT UP!!!!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

As Tucker approached Tex as she sat on the base top crying slightly.

"Why'd you do it Tex?"

"I don't know. I wanted to feel like I was undefeated or something."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you up here crying?"

"that I'm sure of tucker."

"Does it have to do with the kissing?"

"No. Leave me alone asshole."

"Fine. But if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know."

**End Episode Three.**


	4. Episode Four, Sick

Episode Four, Sick.

**Church awoke at his usual time, seven am slamming on his alarm to feel someone touching his legs. Church figured it was Caboose, of course he wished was Tex, but he arose to find Allison the kid sitting on his legs with Michael nearby.**

"**What are you two doing in here?"**

"**I woke up Michael and we came in here."**

"**Why Allison?" Church said thinking of the Allison he knew and loved.**

"**Tex was moaning in her sleep and she only swatted us away when we tried to wake her up." The things it could be to Church was, She's in a really shitty ass mood, her period or she was sick. With his experience it was probably the first or second one.**

"**Let me go check on her." As he made his way to her room in the dark he could hear Tex moaning as if she was in pain. Entering he noticed her curled up in a ball in her bed her eyes tightened and grabbing her lower abdomen.**

"**Tex are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine…."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**YES!!!!!" He stepped over to her to see her sweating badly as he touched her forehead.**

"**HOLY SHIT! Tex your on fire. What hurts?"**

"**Everything. I'm cold." She moaned slowly.**

"**Give me a sec." He said exiting the room. She watched him walk out only to see him renter with a blanket, cup of water, Advil and thermometer. He sat the thermometer, cup of water and pills on the side table then covered her up with the second blanket as she sat up slowly.**

"**Take this." While he handed her the cup he held a pill in his hand as she grabbed it and popped it in her mouth and drink a gulp of water to wash it down. While watching her he sat down on the edge of her bed making sure not to sit on her legs. After that she tried to get back her usual rep and pushed his butt with her legs to kick him out of her bed.**

"**Now why do you have to get bitchy?"**

"**I don't need your help."**

"**Oh sure."**

"**Get the hell out of here."**

"**Tex I'm only trying to help."**

"**I don't need help. Not now, not ever."**

"**Fine. I'll be back to bring you breakfast."**

"**I'm not hungry."**

"**That's a side effect of being a bitch to people who are only trying to help you."**

"**Get out."**

"**I'm still coming back." He said leaving as the kids ran in and grabbed some of their stuff.**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Church walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Caboose and Tucker were. Tucker was reading the news paper and Caboose was looking around aimlessly.**

"**What are you retards doing down here?"**

"**CHURCH!!! Good morning best friend."**

"**Tucker?"**

"**I'm reading the Blood Gulch news paper."**

"**Why? You never read."**

"**That may be true, but I saw an interesting article."**

"**About what?"**

"**Master Chief."**

"**What is he doing?"**

"**He's putting out a clothing line."**

"**What's brand name?"**

"**Master Chief."**

"**Men's or Women's?"**

"**Both. He even has underwear, boxers and bras."**

"**That guy is never happy." Church said as he poured coffee into his cup and putting peanut better on his bagel.**

"**True. Hey where's Tex?"**

"**In her room."**

"**Why?"**

"**Sick. I think. She… I'm A FUCKING IDOIT!!"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'll be back."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**He strolled in as she was sleeping on her side facing him. As he strolled over he grabbed the thermometer and touch her lightly,**

"**Tex."**

"**What?"**

"**I forgot to check your temperature." She opened her mouth and he put it under her tongue. A few moments later it beeped and he pulled it out and looked.**

"**You're a hundred and four." As he said so she moaned and turned over.**

"**Tex I'm worried about you." He tried to touch her Red flushed cheek, but she swatted his hand away he still touched anyway as he touched her she moaned softly.**

"**I'm going to get Doc."**

"**No."**

"**Tex I'm not listening to you."**

"**Bu-"**

"**Shhh. Rest. I'll be right back."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

"**DOC!!!" Church voice echoed through the dark half empty cave.**

"**ITS SEVEN THRITY!!!!"**

"**I know."**

"**Then why are you screaming at me?"**

"**Tex is sick and has a fever of a hundred and four. Can you help?"**

"**I can try."**

"**Then lets waste no time. She's so sick she's barely even bitchy."**

"**Doesn't sound good."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Church was falling asleep leaning against the wall by Tex's closed door as it seemed strangely quite at the base as Caboose leaned next to Church.**

"**Hi."**

"**Leave me alone Caboose."**

"**Is Tex okay?"**

"**I don't know."**

"…………………**. I-"**

"**I don't know." **

"**Are you m-"**

"**No I'm not your best friend." Doc then walked out leaving the door opened.**

"**I Think I ha-"**

"**She's not pregnant and she isn't infected by a creature."**

"**I-"**

"**Nothing stupid."**

"**Okay."**

"**Good. Go."**

"**The flue."**

"**That's it? Not any weird catches?"**

"**Nope. Just the flue."**

"**So what should I do?"**

"**Watch her fever and give her Advil every so many hours. That's all you can do."**

"**Thanks. Now scurry off."**

"**Okay. Wait. I need a down payment."**

"**Uh what!!?"**

"**Only twenty dollars."**

"**I want you to leave before I rip out your throat.'**

"**FINE!!" Doc ran off and Caboose looked at Church as he sighed.**

"**Are you okay Church?"**

"**I'm fine Caboose. Now I'm going to go check on Tex."**

"**Okay!" Church walked in with a sad expression.**

"**Are you okay? You need anything?"**

"**Fine and for you to leave."**

"**Fine." He started to walk away clearly sad.**

"**WAIT!"**

"**What?"**

"**I guess you could stay . If you want." Church turned to Tex surprised as she found a way to smile at him strangely nice. He smiled back slightly at her as she smiled with Red rosy cheeks and slight circles under her eyes as she peeked from under the covers.**

"**No. I'll let you sleep."**

"**Uh. Okay."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

"**Get in here powder puff!!"**

"**Okay sarge, but its not Pink!!"**

"**Not Pink my ass." Donut then ran into the room.**

"**Why in Sam hell is all the milk gone and the mirror in the bathroom is broken?"**

"**Oh. That was Simmons."**

"**WHY?!"**

"**He missed another episode of Disparate House Wives."**

"**Why in Sam hell that boy likes that show I'll never know."**

"**Can I go back to cleaning?" Sarge then noticed Donut was wearing a Pink apron over his armor as he looked Sarge sighed.**

"**Yes." **

"**EEEE!!!!" Donut squealed running off.**

"**SIMMONS!!!" He rushed in.**

"**What is it sir?"**

"**Are you the one who put an empty milk carton in the fridge?"**

"**No. GRIF!!!"**

"**GRIF!!"**

"**I'm coming! God." He walked in lazily then asked, **

"**What?"**

"**You drank out the carton again didn't you!" Simmons said in between grinding teeth as Grif sighed.**

"**I drank it all this time."**

"**Why do you have to do that?!?"**

"**Simmons. You would never understand my ways."**

"**Your ways?!"**

"**Yes my ways."**

"**YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMB ASS!!!!"**

"**Kiss ass."**

"**Shut it you two!" They stood in silence and looked at Sarge.**

"**Who broke the bathroom mirror?"**

"**Simmons. Disparate House Wives."**

"**I told you why!!?"**

"**Shut it. Why do you get so mad when you miss ONE episode?"**

"**it's a very complicated show and if you miss one. Your lost like Grif in a gym!"**

"**That may be true. Simmons go order a new mirror from command. Grif go put on a chicken suit and run around the base."**

"**Yes sir!!"**

"**No can do. Bye." Sarge sighed at Grif and cocked his shotgun. Grif then started running and Sarge started chasing.**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Church walked off the top of the base to go check on Tex for the fifth time in the last hour when Tucker said something,**

"**Dude. She's fine."**

"**I wish I could help her."**

"**You still love her don't you!"**

"**No I don't!! If I don't check on her no one will."**

"**Fine, lie to yourself."**

"**Oh fuck you Tucker."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**He strolled into her room as she sat up quickly.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Church.."**

"**What?" While panicked by her panic tone.**

"**I I I can't breath."**

"**What?" She grabbed her throat.**

"**Tex?! What should I do?!!?" She grabbed his shirt as he approached pulling him closer.**

"**TEX?!!!!?" She gasped for air.**

"**What happened?!!!" She grabbed her throat and opened her mouth to gasp in, but nothing happened.**

"**What should I do??!" He panicked as she gasped in again.**

"**DOC!!!!" He yelled to Doc in the kitchen. Doc heard him and could tell he was panicking and ran up quickly with Caboose at his side. Tex grabbed Doc as he approached.**

"**What's wrong with her!?"**

"**You're the doctor!"**

"**Medic. She seems to be gasping for air." He stated as she passed out.**

"**I know!" Doc then started using CPR as Church panicked in the back as Caboose forced Church out of the room. Outside the closed door Church paced nervously.**

"**Chu-"**

"**Shut it." Doc walked at a few minutes later.**

"**Is she okay?"**

"**I'm not sure what happened. I have her stable and conscious, but its not looking good."**

"**What the hell does she have?!"**

"**That I'm not sure of. We need to call command."**

"**Why?"**

"**They need to either take her or send down a doctor and supplies."**

"**Call. I'm going in." Doc nodded and Caboose followed Doc as Church entered. She looked highly sick under her covers as she looked at him terrified.(Weird for her.)**

"**Tex." She looked at him shaking uncontrollable with a terrified look in her eyes. He kneeled down next to her in her bed as her eyes followed him.**

"**Tex. I I I I love you." She touched his hair slightly.**

"**I I I I I know."**

"**You'll be okay. I promise you that."**

"**I love you." She said nervously back.**

"**You do?"**

"**Church I'm scared."**

"**Don't be. Command is either sending a doctor or taking you."**

"**Church."**

"**What?"**

"**Please don't go."**

"**I won't. I promise." He said touching her head then kissing it. Doc then walked in.**

"**Sending."**

"**Got it."**

**To Be Continued. (CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!) End Episode Four.**


	5. Episode Five, Home Sick Mars

Episode Five, Home Sick Mars.

**Church was leaning against the wall outside of Tex's closed door half asleep at eleven thirty. Suddenly the doctor came out closing the door.**

"**Is she okay? What's wrong? Should I be worried?"**

"**Calm down. I found out three things inside that room."**

"**Go."**

"**One, she's a bitch. Two, I left my dryer on. Three, she seems to have an infection."**

"**Of what sort? Is it catch able?"**

"**I'm not sure. I'm prescribing her bed rest, a mood pill and Methusa pills."**

"**Wha?"**

'**They're pills that should stop her from having another ATTACK like you described earlier."**

"**So what do I do if it happens again?"**

"**Give her CPR and hope for the best. I'm calling for a great infection doctor to come in here. She'll be here by tomorrow."**

"**Okay." Church said grimly as the doctor nodded and walked away. When Church thought he was alone he slammed his fist against the wall madder then ever then settled down walking in.**

"**Tex how do you feel?"**

"**Sick." She replied quietly.**

"**what did the doctor say?"**

"**Uh.. Not much."**

"**Not much, huh?"**

"**Just that he's not sure what's wrong with you which might I add makes me pissed as hell." She forced a small giggle then grabbed her stomach.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**My stomach hurts."**

"**Why?"**

"**how should I know?"**

"**Just asking. Do you need anything?"**

"**No.. Just stay quite and don't talk."**

"**I can take a hint." He started to walk off.**

"**Church. I want you to stay."**

"**Um. Okay." Church sat down on a bed nearby her bed and watched her from across the room as she spotted him she shut her Green eyes as he looked over at her with his Brown ones. She turned over with a moan as he still watched her.**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Tucker was sleeping undisturbed until he got the feeling some was watching him causing him to jolt his eyes opened only to see Caboose right by his bed side.**

"**Caboose!!!"**

"**Hi Tucker!"**

"**What the hell man!!?"**

"**Church is sad."**

"**And I care why?"**

"**Its about Tex!!"**

"**I don't care. I'm tired."**

"**He won't be mean to me!!"**

"**Its that bad?"**

"**Yep!"**

"**I better go talk to him."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Tucker walked to the doorway and waved for Church to come out. He pointed at himself then Tucker nodded at church as he stepped slowly out of the room.**

"**Church are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine Tucker. I'm just worried."**

"**Why are you so worried about Tex?"**

"**Tucker I have no reason to discuss this with you."**

"**Church I know you don't like me and I obviously don't like you either, but if you want to talk about anything you can come bore me."**

"**Thanks Tucker."**

"**No problem. Now I'm going back to sleep."**

"**Okay."**

"**Try to get some sleep Church."**

"**I will." Church then strolled quietly back to his spot. He tried to calm his thoughts and fall asleep, but his thought raced through, **_**Does she really love me? Is she breathing? Does she still have the fever? Will she be alright? **_**He continued to think no matter how hard he tried his mind raced through thoughts of Tex. Then suddenly he fell asleep, but due to his thoughts of Tex he dreamed of her,**

**Her short Red hair was fanned on his arm and chest as she laid her head on his bare chest and one of her arms were on him as she slept peacefully. His head was laying slightly on her as he opened his eyes and looked down to her sleeping only to be confused to see her bare skin on his.**

"**Tex?" She moaned softly then quietly said,**

"**What?"**

"**What happened?"**

"**What do you mean?" She didn't move as neither did he afraid to brake their skin contact.**

"**Tex did we?"**

"**Are you feeling okay?" Sitting up she pulled the covers higher to cover up.**

"**I'm fine. Did we?"**

"**Of course. Church please. Don't go."**

"**Where am I going?"**

"**Your joining the Blue forces. Remember?"**

"**Uh? Yeah."**

"**Please don't."**

"**Tex I want to stay."**

"**Please don't leave." He could practically see the begging in her eyes.**

"**I won't. Staying here with you is everything I'll ever need." She smiled and laid her head back on his chest and he kissed her on the head softly causing her to moan then he woke up.**

"**Church. Church. CHURCH!!!" He woke the next morning to Tex shaking him. He jerked and their eyes met.**

"**Tex. It was a dream?"**

"**You were asleep. You fell asleep last night watching me."**

"**Oh. How do you feel?" He sat up as she stood her skin now in Red now pale and her blanket rapped around her well toned body as she watched him and smiled.**

"**Good. Better. Thanks to somebody I know. I think he works for the Blue team.**

"**So are you okay?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Do you remember anything from last night?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like maybe saying something to a Blue solider?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**You told me you were scared."**

"**Doesn't ring a bell."**

"**Uh."**

"**What else did I say?"**

"**You didn't want me to leave you."**

"**That it?" She asked remember, but figuring her best bet to get out of this without hurting him to much would be to play dumb as she sat down on her bed facing him in the eyes. Church thought for a moment on her question then replied,**

"**Yes."**

"**Well I guess I was crazy or something because you know I don't need you and I'm never scared."**

"**Or you don't want to admit it. I know you have a soft core."**

"**No I don't."**

"**You think you don't. You need anything before I leave?"**

"**No." He walked toward the door.**

"**Good morning." He said grimly and walked out. **_**I shouldn't have lied. Why do I lie? **_**Tex thought looking at the empty doorway.**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

"**Morning Tucker." Church quoted walking by Tucker reading the newspaper again.**

"**Hey."**

"**You reading again? it's a miracle."**

"**Yes I am."**

"**What are you reading?"**

"**Just an article. Where's Tex?"**

"**She's in her room."**

"**Sleeping?"**

"**No. She's probably going to go back to her bitchy self today."**

"**Well that sucks."**

"**Yeah, but I'd much rather her be bitchy then sick."**

"**You have a point."**

"**See." Tex stepped down dressed as Church poured coffee.**

"**Hey Tex."**

"**Hey Tucker." She looked at Church as if she was feeling guilty then hit Church with the cabinet door as she got out a coffee mug.**

"**OW!"**

"**Baby."**

"**Whatever." After she poured some coffee she sat down and stole Tucker's paper and started reading.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Look. They have pictures in this paper." Church rushed over in surprise seeing house listing with pictures also some ads.**

"**I miss earth. It loo-"**

"**Church these are on Mars."**

"**Mars?"**

"**Dude we're highly advanced."**

"**And we destroyed Earth Tucker."**

"**True."**

"**But it looks.. So… Earth like."**

"**The UNSC makes devices that duplicates Earth atmosphere and appearance."**

"**You sure know your stuff Tex." Tucker pointed out.**

"**What did you expect?"**

"**I'm not sure."**

"**Have you ever been on Mars?"**

"**Why does it matter to you Church?"**

"**I'm just curious."**

"**Yes."**

"**Was it like Earth?"**

"**I guess, but the school I went to and met you was gone the park we had our first kiss in. Gone."**

"**And that bothers you why? You never cared before."**

"**I thought I didn't."**

"**you mean you do care?"**

"**About what?"**

"**Me and stuff like that."**

"**I never said you."**

"**I shouldn't have even tried."**

"**Don't stop." She said nicely with a calm look as he walked away slightly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because…." She thought for a moment, "I like it."**

"**You do?"**

"**Kinda."**

"**I had no idea."**

"**That's because you never pay attention."**

"**whatever." Tex looked at him with a sad look in her eyes as he left the room then she hid her face behind the paper.**

"**Tex."**

"**what tucker?"**

"**Your being a little friendly today."**

"**I guess I owe it to Church for watching over me yesterday."**

"**OWE? You never seem to care usually."**

"**Tucker leave me alone."**

**RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB**

**Church was in the kitchen later that day leaning his head on his hand as his elbow rested on the table.**

"**Dude."**

"**Tucker I'm not in the mood."**

"**No not that. Tex is acting weird today."**

"**Why do I care?"**

"**Its Tex dude."**

"**I know. Tucker guess what happened last night."**

"**what?" Sitting cross from Church Tucker Tex's footsteps as she listened from the stairs.**

"**You promise you won't tell?"**

"**Yeah sure."**

"**Tex told me she loved me last night. She says she doesn't remember."**

"**Oh. Love."**

"**Now I'm mixed up. I have a feeling I'm chasing stars."**

"**So are you upset?"**

"**I thought I might have had her. Just for a quick second. It hurts Tucker."**

"**Well. I… Bye."**

"**Thanks a lot Tucker." Church said sarcastically as Tex hid behind the wall at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes and sighed. Tucker walked out and into his bedroom not spotting Tex. She felt guilt cover her as her eyes filled with tears that she resisted and guilt she wanted to avoid. **_**Church is right!!! I am a bitch!!, **_**She thought as Church walked up the stairs noticing her.**

"**Tex?" She jumped wiping the tear running down her face off.**

"**What the hell do you want Church?"**

"**your crying."**

"**Not crying.. I have…. Allergies."**

"**Your lying."**

"**No I'm not."**

"**You're a horrible liar like this." She forced a laugh then he hugged her pulling her close and her face laid in his chest as she attempted to stop crying.**

"**Tex."**

"**What?"**

"**I love you. Why are you crying?"**

"**I told you I'm not crying. And stop hugging me!" She pushed him away and wiped a tear off her face as she walked off to her room causing him to sigh.**

"**Tex if you walk away again I'm going to attack you."**

"**I'd like to see it."**

"**Are you sure?" **_**I hope I don't screw up.**_** He thought as she turned around then continued walking.**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**We'll see about that." He said with a smirk. She turned around to see Church charging her at full speed as he neared he tackled her to the ground.**

"**CHURCH!" He held her wrists to the ground with his hands and held her legs on the ground with his legs.**

"**Son a bitch Church!! Get off of me!!!"**

"**Here we go with your cursing again."**

"**OW!! Get off me asshole!!"**

"**Sh! Calm down. Relax."**

"**I said get off!!"**

"**Sh. Its okay. I'm not hurting you. I want you to calm down."**

"**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!"**

"**I'm not letting go until you relax."**

"**Bu-"**

"**Sh." **

"**Bu-"**

"**I want you to just lay here no complaining, arguing, or talking." Their eyes met slightly, but Tex resisted and continued to fight him. Trying her legs first no go and then her arms. No luck either.**

"**GOD DAMN IT CHURCH!!!"**

"**Now that doesn't sound very calm to me." Tex hated being at a weak spot anytime, but at the mercy of Church? She hated feeling powerless that's partly why she hated it. **_**His eyes. No.**_** She thought for a moment shaking her head,**

"**GET OFF ME!!"**

"**CALM DOWN AND I WILL!!!" They both sat in and uncomfortable silence for a minute or two until Church said something,**

"**Tex?"**

"**what?"**

"**Are you okay now?"**

"**I think so."**

"**Okay." He crawled off of her body releasing her. He sat on the ground for a moment as she sat up in front of him on the ground. **

"**We've sat like this before. Do you remember? We were at your apartment."**

"**On the kitchen floor and you served me some of your thousand year old wine and we toasted in old paper cups."**

"**You remember?"**

"**How could I forget?"**

"**I didn't think you cared to."**

"**Well I do. That night was… How could I describe it without bringing it down?"**

"**Wonderful, greatest night of our lives?"**

"**Those are some words. Listen I'm going to get my armor on then I'm going to snipe.'**

"**Okay." She got up and he did the same, but before she walked away she kissed him on the cheek then walked off. He felt disappointed with the quick walk off, but walked to his room.**

**End Episode Five.**


	6. Episode Six, Memories

**Episode Six, Memories.**

"Simmons!!"

"What sir!?"

"This is a good day to fight the Blues!"

"Sounds good! What's your plan?!"

"Go get the dead corpse. I mean Grif."

"Okay. GRIF!! SARGE WANTS YOU DOWN HERE!!!" He moped down then sighed,

"What?"

"Plan! Simmons you get in the gunner position of the Warthog, Grif you drive, I'll ride in the passenger seat!! Donut can ride his Purple ride and we ride in I jump out and we… ATTACK!!!"

"Did he just call me as if I was human?"

"Shut it Grif. Sounds like a great plan sir!"

"You called me Grif instead of dumb ass!"

"I said shut it!!"

"Fine."

"Let go!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Well Church. This is it. The Reds have cornered us behind a rock, Caboose is a chicken ass, your aim is horrible, I'm a lover not a fighter, and tex is nowhere to be found." Tucker stated as they hid ducked behind a rock.

"I know. Hey wait a second! My aim is not horrible!"

"Yeah it is."

"Hey where is Tex?"

"How in the hell should I know?"

"I was thinking out loud dumb ass." Tucker then fell to the ground knocked out.

"Tucker!? Are you okay?!" Tex turned visible in front of Church.

"Its just me dumb ass. He's fine."

"Oh. Where were you?"

"In the base getting on my armor. I had it off today."

"Oh. So what now?"

"I go invisible and knock Simmons out then you run out and fire randomly."

"Wouldn't it be better if I fire at certain spots so I hit them?"

"Same as random Church."

"Bitch."

"Just give me a sec." She turned invisible.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"HA!!! SUCK IT BLUE!!!!"

"Keep up the good work Simmons!! Grif I need you in front of me just in case they fire at me!" Sighing grif then spoke,

"No can do! I need to reposition the Puma for Simmons to hit them. Give me a quick second." he back up hitting tex's legs knocking her down then she tried to get up, but he backed up again hitting her head knocking her out this time.

"Look Sarge Grif hit someone!" Donut said looking down at Tex. Sarge looked,

"Good job Simmons!"

"But I-"

"Don't try to steal Simmons good work dead man!!"

"Kiss ass."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Tex just got knocked out. I'm fucking screwed."

"Hey Reds!!"

"What do you want filthy Blue!!?"

"Can we work something out?"

"Nope! Simmons?"

"Suck it Blue!!"

"What are you going to do with Tex?!"

"Take her prisoner!!"

"This is really bad. Can we!? Not do that?!"

"Sorry Filthy Blue! Wait I'm not sorry!! Ha ha."

"Get her Donut this fight is over for now."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Tucker. Tucker! TUCKER!!!" Tucker sat up in the med bay.

"Why are you screaming?! Who knocked me out!!?"

"Tex. But that's not the half of it. Anyway to make it short the Reds captured her again and we need to save her."

"Again!! Dude that women is cursed!!"

"Yes, but we still have to save her."

"Fuck!!! Fine."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Wake up! Its getting late!!" tex awoke to Donut's voice in her face.

"My head."

"Morning Blue lady! How do feel on this fine day?"

"What?"

"Fine day!"

"Uh yeah. Who are you?"

"The red guy! Remember? The one that killed you!"

"You didn't kill me. I'm not dead."

"You have amnesia!!"

"Am what?"

"I'm Franklin Donut!!"

"Allison. Where am I?"

"Red base!"

"You mean I'm in the army?"

"Yep!!""Do I work for you guys?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"What do I do?"

"you kill the Blue guys over on the other side of the canyon!"

"Oh. How'd I get here?"

"You joined!"

"I don't remember."

"I thought I was at my apartment in Dallas."

"Sarge!!"

"What is it powder puff!?"

"She has amnesia!!!"

"What in Sam hell! Does she know who we are?"

"No. I convinced her she works for us!"

"You make me proud Donut."

"Thanks Sarge!!"

"Now you."

"What? Who are you?"

"Sarge!!"

"Sir! The blues have come to get their prisoner back!!"

"Prisoner?"

"Simmons!"

"Yes?"

"Shut it! Not prisoner. Now go kill the Blues!"

"Uh? Okay."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Come on Reds!!" Church yelled up to Simmons and Grif with Tucker next him.

"Forget it!" Grif shouted back.

"Yeah!"

"Oh come on!!" Tex walked up behind Grif and Simmons.

"Tex! Run!!"

"RUN? Wait. Leonard?"

"Leonard? You never call me that. Tex are you okay?"

"He works for the other team?"

"Yep kill him. I'm to lazy and we told you to."

"No way! Fuck you Red! I just switched sides bitches!!" Tex jumped down.

"Hey Leonard. How about we kick their asses then head back to base?"

"I like the sounds of that, but why are you calling me Leonard?"

"What do you mean?" Donut walked over,

"She has amnesia!!!"

"And?"

"The last thing she remembers is being in her apartment."

"So she does remember anything past then?"

"Nope."

"Tex. Uh lets go. By the way this Teal guy is Tucker. He's an ass."

"Hi. I'm Allison."

"Dude why are you not telling her?"

"Dude she doesn't remember the biggest mistake of our lives."

"That would be?"

"Braking up for good."

"She'll figure it out."

"How?"

"Never mind."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"And that's the base!"

"How did this happen Leonard?"

"What?"

"I remember falling asleep in my apartment in my bed with you and then I woke up here." _Hardly. What do I say? _

"Uh.. I'm not sure, but at least your with me still."

"I guess so."

"Guess?"

"Calm down. What time is it?"

"Ten pm."

"Earlier then I thought."

"But its bright?"

"Yeah, but nothing is what it seems here."

"I guess you got that right." She removed her helmet shaking her Red hair loose then smiling at him as he removed his also showing his messed up Black hair and brown eyes as her Green ones glared.

"So are you okay Tex?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine." She shuddered slightly as he smiled at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"What?"

"Nervous. There is no reason for that."

"No, there isn't." Pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Your gorgeous." As he touched her face she touched his hand and smiled.

"What are we doing?"

"Nothing. Why Tex?"

"We never act so nice to each other."

"More reason to now."

"You have a point." He pulled her closer to him and she grabbed his dog tags and started messing with them.

"I should be in my suit more often." Church pointed out as she continued.

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do."

"Uh.. I."

"you don't have to respond if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. I love you to. I'm confused." She rested her head on his chest.

"I know. And I never want this to end."

"What?"

"Our relationship."

"Oh. I wouldn't worry."

"Good."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Church was sitting in the living room that night with Tex watching a movie dark.(weird.) When Tucker walked in.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"PS. I love you."

"I heard that's a bad movie. Three words, TOTAL CHICK FLICK."

"Get out of here."

"Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Tucker walked out.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS MOVIE!!!?" Church scream crying.

"I have no earthly idea." Tex was crying slightly, but tried to hide it.(Failing.)

"Your crying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"STOP IT!!"

"Calm down Tex."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Are you watching this movie?"

"I hate this movie."

"Lets not watch it."

"Good." Tex responded with a grin.

"So now what?"

"I had something in mind." Tex said grabbing his dog tags to pull him closer into a kiss. She held on to them as she kissed him and he touched her face as they sat on their knees on the couch kissing Tucker stepped in.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" He ran out as they didn't bother looking only continued.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Church woke up to the sound of Caboose and Tucker talking. As he woke up he expected to find Tex laying in bed, but when he sat up he was alone He sat up on the on the edge of the bed and in his Blue boxers rubbing his eyes when someone spoke out of the doorway,

"Morning Church." When he turned it was Tex in her regular clothes with a cup of coffee.

"Tex. Wait. You called me Church."

"Yes. I got my memory back."

"Oh."

"Church I know what happened last night."

"Tex I-"

"Don't. I'm tired of excuses and arguments."

"Excuses?"

"That's all we've ever used in our relationships."

"Tex are you okay?"

"Church just listen to me."

"Go."

"Church I'm tired of playing games of cat and mouse. I'm tired of messing around. I know you love me. And if you want to try this again I'm ready to put in a hundred percent."

"Are you saying you want to go out again?"

"Can you take a hint?"

"No. But I think I get it."

"So?"

"Tex I have waited so long to hear you say that." She smiled at him with a slight giggle.

"Good."

"So can I be the boyfriend and you be the girlfriend?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." He got dressed then walked over and kissed her on the cheek as he walked out. As he walked toward his room Tex stopped him in the hallway,

"Church." He turned around and she kissed him on the lips by pulling on his dog tags again.

**End Episode Six.**


	7. Episode Seven, Bow Wow!

**Episode Seven, Bow Wow!!**

"SARGE!!!!!" Donut rushed into the kitchen where Sarge was.

"What Peach?"

"Command finally got my letter requesting dogs for the canyon!!!!!"

"ITS PERFECT!!!"

"Why sarge?"

"I can train one to eat Grif!!!"

"Uh.. Yeah!!! I can't wait!!"

"What kind are we getting?"

"I'm not sure!!"

"I hope we get a German Shepard!!"

"I want a fluffy little dog that I can dress up!! EEEE!!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"TUCKER!!!!!"

"What the hell did I do Church?!"

"You let Caboose drink the bleach again!!!"

"Its not my fault!! I tell him no! He drinks it anyway!!"

"Well I'm not going to sit back and let him drink it!!" Tex came into the living room where they were arguing.

"What's wrong now?"

"Caboose drink the bl-"

"Come in Blue guys. Come in dudes." Vic chimed in on their radios.

"Hello?"

"Hello Church. Dude we are sending you guys a dog. Vic out."

"Bu-. He hung up."

"What did he say?"

"Tex he's sending us a dog."

"a big one or lap dog?"

"He didn't say."

"Damn it. Okay."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

The Reds were all staring at a Siberian Husky sitting with a Red collar on sitting patiently on the ground.

"Those filthy Blues will suffer! And Grif!!"

"All man. I wanted a small dog." Donut was mildly depressed.

"Grif and the Blues will sir!!"

"Note to self, avoid dog." Grif walked off.

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

They were sitting and standing looking at a Papillion with a light Blue collar on sitting and panting.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!!" Tex shouted.

"I think he's cute." Caboose walked over.

"I fucking hate command. How in the hell am I suppose to kill anyone with this dog!!??"

"Dude I'm so done." Tucker walked off.

"I hate lap dogs."

"CHURCH!!!"

"What Caboose? I'm busy listening to Tex."

"Can I name her fluffy?"

"Whatever."

"Can I give her a tour?"

"Yeah sure."

"YAY!! Thanks Church!!"

"Yeah just leave." caboose carried the dog around the base to give it a tour.

"Now what Tex?"

"I have no idea."

"She is a little cute."

"Yes, but cute won't win us the war."

"Us? Are you acting like your on the team?"

"I might be a freelancer, but I'm not going anywhere."

"That's a relief."

"So what now?"

"I asked you first!!!"

"True. Please don't yell." Tex grabbed her ears slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Two reasons, one, its annoying, two, I have a headache."

"Why?"

"I have no idea just leave me alone."

"Okay." Church walked away.

"CHURCH!!! I think she likes you." Caboose handed the dog to church.

"No." The dog was biting him and growling.

"It hates me." Church sat it down on the ground and it ran into Tex's room.

"It likes Tex, now come on."

"But Ch-"

"No, lets go."

"Okay."

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

Tex walked into her room to find it sleeping on her pillow curled in a ball. As she spotted the dog she smiled slightly then sat on her bed, leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and pet the dog. Suddenly she stood up and walked over to her calendar and looked at a couple of marked dates. One twenty three days ago was marked, 'This sucks!!!' then nothing until Church's birthday in three days. Tex sighed then laid in her bed next to the dog and it curled up next to her. She fell asleep only to be woke up by someone kissing her head when she opened her eyes Church was there,

"Its noon."

"I'm tired."

"How's your headache?"

"Better. Still not gone."

"Well I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its okay. I've just been really tired lately."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"Other then having constant nightmares, yeah."

"Nightmares? You?"

"I know."

"About what?"

"One I got stabbed in the stomach."

"Ouch. Uh anything else?"

"Everyone I get shot, stabbed or stuck."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it freaks even me out a bit."

"Well I wish you sweet dreams."

"Thanks."

"Night." With that said Church stepped out worried which she knew, but went back to sleep.

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"This is Grif. I hate Grif. You hate Grif. You chase Grif. I shoot Grif."

"Hello sarge is teaching Spike to eat Grif." Simmons pointed out looking at Sarge and the dog on the ground with Grif behind sarge.

"SPIKE!!! I like fluffy."

"No one likes that name Donut."

"I do!!"

"You're the only one!!!"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are!!"

"Your only jealous because you didn't think of it first!!!"

"I'm sure that's it Donut."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

Grif stood completely motionless as Sarge talked.

"Get him!!" Sarge shouted and the dog charged, but jumped on Grif and started licking.

"He likes me Sarge."

"He's tasting you Grif."

"tasting? Are you sure?"

"It's the only logical explanation!"

"Or maybe he just likes me."

"That's impossible!! How could he like you?!"

"Who knows. But he's not tasting me."

"Maybe he's tricking you!! He's messing with your head to make you think you can trust him. Then when you least expect it… BAM!!! He he."

"Uh… I suddenly remember… I have a… Hair cut appointment!" Grif got up and walked off.

"He he. Dead man."

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"All I'm saying is I'm not the only one that likes the name fluffy!!"

"Why should I listen to a guy who wears Pink armor?"

"Its not Pink!!"

"Then what is it?"

"Lightish Red!!!!"

"That's Pink."

"No its not!!"

"Yeah it is!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"I think the dog is sleeping Caboose."

"With who Tucker?"

"Tex."

"Why?"

"It's a dog, how in the hell should I know?!"

"I don't know."

"Your such a dumb ass."

"I'll go see if Church knows!"

"Yeah and don't come back."

"Okay!"

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"Church!!!"

"What caboose?"

"Why is the dog sleeping with Tex?"

"That sounded dirty. it's a dog and I don't speak dog so don't ask me."

"Why is tex sleeping?"

"She's tired."

"Why?"

"She's been having nightmares."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know."

"Why?"

"I'm not a doctor."

"Why?"

"I didn't go to collage."

"Why?"

"Because I joined the military."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be with Tex."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"STOP ASKING MY THAT GOD DAMN IT!!!!"

"Why?"

"Its annoying."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!!!!"

"Why?" Church sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you."

"Okay!!"

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

"Hey Tex." Church walked in and laid in bed with her while she was half awake. She sat up strangling him by his dog tags to sit him up.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Hiding from Caboose."

"In my bed?"

"Sorry I was just hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Its fine. But no snoring."

"Okay." He laid down behind her as she laid down in front of him the dog in front of her. He rubbed her jean covered waist slightly as they laid her half asleep Church not at all. He sat and looked around thinking until she turned over asleep onto her right and put her leg over his hip and her right arm around his shoulder. _I can't remember the last time we laid like this. _as he thought the dog sat up and squeezed in between them licking his face causing him to close his mouth quickly then the dog laid down in front of him.

"Church!!"

"SHIT!!! Tex.."

"What?"

"Get on top of me."

"What!!?"

"Hurry caboose is coming!!" She quickly laid on top of him and the dog moved.

'CHURCH!!!"

"Tex where is Church?"

"uh… What's it matter?"

"I want to ask him something."

"I'm not sure." Tex could tell Church was in pain by her bones digging into his body and was holding his breath.

"I'll go ask Tucker!!" Caboose strolled off then she got off causing him to release his breath in a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit you just about stabbed me with your bones women." She giggled slightly as he touched his stomach.

"Sorry. It was your idea though."

"You have a point." While listening to him she started messing with his hair while facing him with her leg over his waist an twirling his hair in her right hand.

"God I can't remember the last time we laid like this."

"Me either."

"Lets not wait so long this time."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Do you remember when I kissed you for the first time?"

"We were slow dancing at the senior prom."

"Remember the song?"

"I have thought that you have come back lately."

"Yeah."

"Yo take my soul away from me'Cause when I see you You rip my heart outBut all the same you're not to blameBaby, baby, I love you still

I need your heart beating next to my heartIn love I am

I need your heart beating next to my heartIn love I am

Do you remember how I met you child?I was down and I fell for you completelyWhen I wanted your heart andYou didn't want me now you didBut now you did

I need your heart beating next to my heartIn love I am

I need your heart beating next to my heartIn love I am

Do you love me still?'Cause I miss youI miss you, babyI miss you." they both finished the song laughing slightly then she hit him lightly.

"You still remember!" She pointed out.

"How could I forget?"

"Just didn't expect you to remember."

"Remember I went in for a kiss and you kissed me stepped on my foot and threw punch on me."

"Yeah. Ha ha. That was funny."

"That tux cost a hundred dollars and you ruined it in three seconds. The tie had a punch stain so bad it never came out."

"You ended up pouring some on my Black dress."

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"It was. Besides I never really liked wearing dresses anyway."

"How much did your cost?"

"Ninety dollars."

"That's a shit load of money to spend on one dress. At least mine included the tie, corsage and shoes."

"I know. I can't even wear it now."

"Why?"

"Its to big."

"you lost weight?"

"Not weight. I just tightened my muscles to give the same effect of loosing weight."

"Oh. My tux doesn't fix me either."

"Why?"

"I gained weight."

"Not much of a surprise there."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your in less better shape then when I met you."

"Your in better."

"Thanks. You need to get on a diet."

"Hey! Besides I'm on one."

"A real one."

"The vowel diet is a real diet!!"

"Whatever you say." She sat up and stretched out her arms and he watched.

"I'm up now."

"Okay." He sat up to and hugged her from behind.

"You caught me by surprise."

"Yes I did." He started tickling her stomach.

"Stop it!!" She pushed him off her bed and walked out.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!!"

"CHURCH!!!"

"SHIT!!!"

**End Episode Seven.**


	8. Episode 8, Frelancer Recovery

**Episode Eight, Freelancer Recovery.**

It was quite and peaceful in the couple hours of total darkness in Blood Gulch. The wind peacefully howling and everyone, but Church sleeping in their beds. As Church made his way into the kitchen sighing and starting the coffee he heard a thump. He really wasn't worried until he hear it get louder the louder until it sounded like it was right behind him. He turned slowly to see someone in Black and Yellow armor then got knocked out.

Tex walked out an half hour to find his coffee mug reading, 'Best Leader In The Universe' on the counter and the coffee grounds on the counter and the coffee machine half ready. _What the hell is he up to now? _She thought as she walked around confused then she saw some blood and gasped. When she heard a thump she turned around to see someone in Black and Yellow armor.

.

"Hello. You must be Agent Texas."

"Um. Yeah. Who are you?"

"Agent Washington."

"Agent Washington. Its been awhile. I take it you knocked out Leonard?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure who he was. Sorry."

"Its okay. Where is he?"

"Closet over there." As he pointed toward a closet she could hear Church moan then she opened it and he got out.

"Who in the hell knocked me out?"

"Him."

"Who is that jackass?"

"Agent Washington."

"Oh yeah. I heard about him. He went insane. Right?"

"yeah. I think he's okay now."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you here?"

"Yeah jackass!!"

"We got a distress signal last night from Agent Texas." Church and Tex made eye contact then she started to blush and shudder then Church spoke,

"Well you see mister whatever you can leave."

"Why?"

"She's fine."

"What made it go off?"

"Uh… I ahem.. You want the short or long version?"

"Short."

"We were uh.. Well… Having."

"Oh.. Ahem I… I guess I'll be going. Wait. What's the long version?"

"Long version? Just leave before this gets anymore awkward."

"Your probably right." Tex chimed in blushing,

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Now I think I better get going. By the way, sorry I knocked you out."

"Its alright." wash walked out.

"Be more careful next time."

"Its not my fault!!!"

"You insisted!"

"Shut it. I'm going to get my coffee."

"Don't tell me to shut it."

"Damn it." He got up and walked over to the coffee machine as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Don't say damn it and walk away from me…. Damn it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Not that."

"Okay… Bitch." He walked out and she stomped her foot.

"SHIT!!" Cursed quickly taking off at full speed her chasing behind not to much longer later.

-------------------------

It was late in the few dark hours of Blood Gulch and they were all sleeping peacefully. As Tex slept suddenly someone in Brown and Red armor snuck into her room and slowly and silently approached her bed. It grabbed her arm as she attempted to punch them down and held it back without trouble. She raised her opposite arm and attempted the same, but they did the same now pinning down her arms to her bed she struggled with her legs and they flipped onto the floor. She got her left arm free and punched them in their helmet knocking it off exposing a man with Brown hair and Blue eyes. He had blood on the outside of his mouth and wiped it away. He flipped Tex around and pulled her left arm back behind her and started pulling it up higher then spoke,

"Give me Omega or I brake your arm."

"Who the hell are you!!?" He pulled it up a little more and she screamed.

"OMEGA!!!"

"I don't have him!! I swear!!"

"Liar!!" He pulled up and she screamed again.

"I'm not lying!!! Please stop!!"

"I must say before I go. I was expecting more of a struggle from a freelancer like yourself." He pulled up a tad more and she screamed louder then before and her nose started bleeding. Then his grip released and her arm fell to her side. She turned to find an empty room dark and normal as before. She laid at the side of her bed holding her arm as the fresh blood ran from her nose and looked as the door opened.

"Tex?" Church asked looking at her.

"Church. Someone came in here. I think my arm is broken." He ran over to her and looked at her.

"Who?"

"I'm guessing another freelancer."

"How do you know that?"

"He said in quote, 'I was expecting more of a struggle from a freelancer like yourself.' out quote."

"So he knew?"

"Yeah. Plus he wanted Omega. And only people who were involved in Project Freelancer would have known about him."

"So he's another one of the projects screw ups?"

"I only know of a few. One being me, two being Agent Washington, and three being an agent named, Agent Maine."

"Agent Maine?"

"Yes. He was a marvelous freelancer until he got implanted. He went crazy and escaped the hands of command. Most people thought he died. I just always had a feeling he was up to something."

"So do you think it was him?"

"No. No one has seen him since training a thousand or more years ago. I think it was Agent Washington. He was always weird. And now that he was here when I thought he was crazy its just to easy."

"So how can we prove this?"

"That's the hard part." She responded as he touched her arm and she flinched.

"How hard?"

"Incredibly. We might not be able to. I have one idea."

"And that would be?"

"He wants Omega. So we make him believe I have and he falls into a trap. He catch him and reveal his face."

"Sounds hard."

"It will be. Are you going to help me?"

"No. Tex I can't watch you put your life at risk this way."

"What else are we going to do?"

"The only other thing we can. Ignore it. Tex he's done with you. Maybe he'll come take omega off our hands."

"You have a point. I just don't want him to get away with this!!"

"I know, but it might be better to forget about it this time." She shuddered and grabbed her arm and gasped slightly.

"It hurts."

"I'll get Doc." He ran off and she watched him then leaned against the bed. They came in a few minutes later and Doc crouched down next to her.

"Lets take a look." He started looking then stopped a few seconds later.

"What? Is my arm broken?"

"Yes. It looks to be so."

"OW!!" She yelped as he jerk away his hand.

"Okay. Church can you give me a sec?"

"Yeah sure."

---------------------

Church was falling asleep leaned against the wall as he does normal. Doc walked out.

"Is she okay?"

"Her arm will need about six weeks or more. Other then that she seems fine."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem. By the way I need my twenty dollar co-pay."

"Go fuck yourself."

"No need for foul language."

"Well you and your twenty dollar co-pay can walk back to your cave."

"Fine!!" Doc walked off mumbling something about yoga. Church sighed and walked into her room and she was standing in his face.

"Oh hey. Night." He said in a bored tone.

"Night." She smiled then walking into her room and he walked to his.

---------------------

"I heard we had a bad freelancer reunion last night Tex." Tucker said as she walked down the stairs where he sat in the kitchen.

"You could say that."

"Your arm?"

"Its broken."

"I hope those dirty Reds don't find out or they'll come and kill us." They heard footsteps come down from the stairs they looked to see Wash.

"What happened last night?"

"How did you know anything happened?"

"Gossip. Anyway. What happened?"

"Who wears Brown and Red armor and is in the Freelancer program?"

"DAMN IT!! It followed me!!"

"It?"

"Agent Maine. He's been up to some dirty business lately to say the least."

"So it was Maine?"

"Depends. What did he ask you for?"

"Omega."

"Maine. He's been 'collect' A.I.. Any he can get his dirty paws on."

"Wait one second!!"

"What is it Tex?"

"I hit him last night and knocked off his helmet!! He never grabbed it from what I remember!"

"Convenient. Maybe you just didn't notice."

"No come on." They ran into her room she kneeled down under her bed. She came back out a few seconds later with his helmet.

"Holy.. Hand it here." She handed it to him then brushed the hair out of her face as he kneeled down next to her. He examined.

"It may be his helmet, but it has no sign of what he's been up to or anything useful. Here." He tried to hand it to her, but she refused.

"You keep it. I have no use for a Brown and Red Spartan helmet."

"You sure, cause I don't either?"

"Yeah. Keep it."

"Okay. I'll just inform command." he stepped away and out to the hallway. She looked down at her arm as it hung in a sling. Then sighed as she felt someone touch her shoulder over her bed. She jerked back to see Church.

"Tex."

"What?"

"Is it Washington?"

"No. It was Maine."

"How do you know?"

"Wash confirmed. I also remember his armor and face now that I think of it. Wash has dark Black hair and Gray eyes. The guy I saw last night had Brown hair and dark Blue eyes."

"Oh. So now what?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently he's been as Wash put it 'collecting'" She put her two fingers up and made a Dr. Evil gesture when saying collecting, "A.I. from freelancers."

"So how many does he have?"

"No one knows."

"Another freelancer hunting other freelancer?"

"Yep."

"You guys are some cold mother fuckers."

"True, but I think he's gone insane from his A.I. and its convinced him to do this."

"Not much of a surprise there."

"Not really. He was so strong I was no match."

"Like smart or strength?"

"Strength. He had so much arm power I couldn't even think of escaping his grip."

"Not good."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Wash rushed in.

"Tex do you still have your armor enhancement?"

"Yeah. I wasn't wearing my armor. Why? Is he stealing them to?"

"Actually, yes."

"What the hell is wrong with Maine?"

"Not sure. Can I stay here for a awhile?" She looked at Church then he looked back at Wash.

"How long?"

"One week?"

"Only?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but only one week."

"Thanks."

"By the way you can stay with Caboose."

"He would be?"

"Michael J. Caboose. The dumbest guy in the universe."

"I can tell this is going to be interesting."

"You have no idea." Tex chimed in.

**End Episode Eight.**


	9. Episode 9, Switch

**Episode Nine, Switch.**

"Caboose." Tex whispered in Caboose's ear as he slept in his bed at five am.

"Hi mommy."

"Its me Tex."

"TEX!!!" He jumped from his bed with his SMG.

"Calm down."

"Your not here to kill me?"

"No. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Caboose?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Its Church's one thousandth twenty seventh birthday today."

"CHURCH!!!"

"I know. I'm going to make him breakfast and I need you to make sure he doesn't come out until I'm done. Can you manage that?"

"I think so!!"

"Good. Now go."

"CHURCH!!!!" He ran out as she followed rolling her eyes then heading into the kitchen. He ran into Church's room and watched him in bed. He opened his left eye to see Caboose staring at him then hit himself with a pillow on the head.

"Its only five am Caboose."

"I know!!!"

"Fuck you."

"Church!!"

"WHAT!!!!???"

"Do you like cheese?"

"NOO!!!!"

"Do you like… Games?"

"NO!!"

"Do you like parties?"

"NOO!!"

"Do you like surprises?"

"NOOOO!!!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear church!!"

"Stop!!! I don't want to celebrate my birthday!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate parties and I hate birthdays!!"

"Why?"

"I fucking hate you." He sat up and moaned.

"Where are you going!!?"

"To get some coffee in the kitchen." He walked out then, . _I'm going to make him breakfast and I need you to make sure he doesn't come out until I'm done. Can you manage that? _Caboose remember.

"Church wait!!"

"What the hell is it this time?!!" Caboose ran over and stopped him.

"I wanted you to. See my… New game!! Its called… Cards!!"

"You have to be the dumbest person in history."

"Nope. I like you!"

"I have nothing to say."

"Come on!!" Caboose grabbed his arm and forced Church to follow him into his room.

"Caboose."

"Let me show you how to play!!"

"I'm sleeping." Wash chimed in with a pillow over his head.

"Come on Caboose."

"Get up sleepy head!" Caboose grabbed his pillow and Wash sat up fuming.

"What are you doing at five am anyway Caboose?"

"I'm teaching church how to play my new card game!! Its called, Cards!!"

"Sounds dumb and boring. Now get out before I rip your lungs out and use them for lamp shades."

"That reminds me." Church said walking out.

"Why lamp shades? Why not lamps?" Church tip toed out and wiped his forehead as he smelled his favorite breakfast. Bacon and eggs. He gracefully headed down the stairs sniffing and saw Tex cooking.

"Tex?"

"Church?"

"Are you cooking for me?"

"Actually, yes."

"Why?"

"Its your birthday."

"You know I hate to celebrate my birthday."

"I don't care. I wanted to throw you a party, but I knew you'd get mad so I cooked you breakfast."

"Well I do love bacon and eggs. Okay." He sat down at the table where a plate was already sitting with a fork and knife.

"I knew you'd like it. How's our base guest today?"

"Feeling the wrath of Michael J. Caboose."

"He will learn soon why we lock him in the basement."

"Or his room."

"We don't lock him in his room."

"Maybe you don't." She laughed and gave him his food still laughing then at down next him with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Nothing." She laughed while reading the paper.

'What god damn it!!?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"Sure it isn't."

---------------------

"Look!!" Sister shouted and ran into Tex's room where she was watching TV.

"What?" She walked over and held out some lip stick.

"Its something new command sent us! Its called switcher! Its suppose to switch bodies with the first person you kiss, but that sounds like pure crap to me. Want to try any?"

"Might as well." Sister put some on then Tex did.

"How does it look Tex?"

"Okay. I'm not fond of make up at all."

"Well it looks nice. Tucker here I come!!" Sister ran out then Tex looked in her mirror not liking make up. As she looked Church walked in,

"Are you wearing lip stick?"

"Yes. I think it looks horrible."

"No it doesn't you look good." He walked over and she stood up.

"You think that all the time."

"True. Only because its true."

"Your so mushy."

"I know." Then he kissed her. Unfortunately for Tex, Church, Tucker, and Sister it does work and when they kissed they switched bodies. When tex opened her eyes she was looking at… Tex.

"Church?" Tex said confused in Church's voice.

"Tex?"

"Is that you Church?"

"Uh.. Is that you?"

"HOLY SHIT!! It works!! Sister gave me this lip stick and was suppose to make you switch bodies with the first person you kiss!!! I didn't think it worked!!"

"So I'm in your body?"

"And I'm in yours!!"

"I think I could enjoy this." Tucker walked to the doorway.

"You better not go look at yourself naked!!"

"I never said I would and I never said I wouldn't."

"You better not. Me and only me can see that!!"

"Fuck you!!"

"No! Fuck you!!"

"Dude what the hell are you guys doing?!" Tucker chimed in and they turned to look at him.

"Nothing.. Just… Talking."

"About getting Tex naked?"

"Getting her naked? Um.. Yeah."

"She I mean I I mean he thinks only 'he' should be able to see her I mean me naked."

"Uh.. Okay."

"We need privacy. Come on Te- I me Church. Lets go to the closet."

"No Ch- I mean Tex."

'Why?"

"I know you and your dirty little tricks. Your going to lock me in the closet AGAIN so you can look at me- I mean yourself, naked!!"

"Wait. Church when did you get locked in the closet?"

"Uh.. When we were dating. SHE did it to ME all the time."

'I like you to admit that."

"Your still an ungrateful jackass."

"Bitch."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??"

"You wouldn't understand Tucker."

"I don't think so."

"By the way. Don't kiss Sister."

"Why's that Tex?"

"Uh.. I like you."

"Sorry. I don't believe a single word of that." He walked out.

"Smooth moves dumb ass."

"How do we switch back?"

"Not sure. I could try putting on more lip stick and kissing you again."

"I'm the chick in this relationship." He said in Tex's voice as Wash approached the doorway.

"Uh yeah. Go ahead."

"Fuck you!" He yanked tube of lip stick out of her hand.

"Fuck you.. Bitch."

"Yeah… Jack ass." He put it on her lips then kissed her again. They didn't switch back.

'I'm still your body!! Church!!"

"Don't blame me!!"

"Give me a quick sec." Tex ran into Sister's room in Church's body.

"What do you want Church?"

"Can I have the directions for that damn lip stick you gave Tex?"

"Yeah here." She tossed it and Tex caught it and ran back.

"What's it say?"

"We're doomed."

"Why?"

"The only way it will reverse is if we start to respect each other."

"Shit. So what now?"

"Well there is one other way."

"How?"

"We must perform at least one kind full hearted thing for each other with no self face thought at all at the very moment."

"Sounds just as hopeless."

"Agreed. So which way are we going with?"

"I think we should go with the kind hearted act."

"Fine."

------------------

Church in Tex's body walked up to Tucker outside of the base.

"I need your help."

"You need help?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"I need you to get Te- I mean church to save me from certain death."

"How? Your not in a life or death satiation."

"Not right now."

"What are you saying?"

"I need you to find a way to make it look like I need saving. Then when Sh- he comes he saves me."

"Why?"

"Uh.. Just do it."

"Fine, but how?"

"Pretend you switched to red or something."

"But then you guys will kick me out of the base."

"Explain afterwards."

"What do I get out of this?"

"I don't kill you." _This is kind of fun. _

"Fair enough. Wait. For how long?"

"Two days."

"Deal."

"Good. And if you work quick enough I might not brake your legs."

"Okay." Tucker ran off then came back.

"Dumb ass. Hit me."

"And you promise not to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Here goes nothing." He punched Tex's body down.

"WAIT!! TUCKER STOP!!" He hit her again.

"NO I'M SEROUS!!!" He continued.

"STOP IT BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE!!! ITS OVER!! I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

"So you don't need my help anymore?"

"No!!" He stopped.

"Sorry." He ran.

"TEX!!!" Tex ran out in Church's body.

"What?"

"Can't we just turn into ghosts and switch back?"

"Fuck.. Yes." They turned into ghosts.

"Hello Tex."

"Fuck you." She got in her body and he got in his.

"Good to be a man!!"

"Good to be a women again."

"So now what?"

"It is still your birthday."

"And?"

'What do you want to do?"

"Uh…Play Halo 3 with my girlfriend."

"Then lets go."

"Really?"

"Its your birthday. Lets go."

"Okay!" They walked inside.

**End Episode Nine.**


	10. Episode 10, Mommy And Daddy

_**Episode Ten, Mommy And Daddy.**_

_It was a strangely stormy night in Blood Gulch late that night in the small dark hours.(Again.) Suddenly what looked like an escape pod the was a bright metal with a strange symbol on the door. It opened revealing a small four year old girl clutching a Teal blanket. She stepped out into the rain the girls Blonde hair blew in the rain and wind as she looked around seeing Blue base. After running a few seconds she reached the base running inside the dark base._

"_Hello!!" Her voice echoed and she wondered around the cold silent base the going up the stairs and reaching the bed room doors. She walked past them stopping at Church's._

"_Daddy." She walked past stopping completely at Tex's door._

"_MOMMY!!" The girl pushed the door open quietly and walked up to the foot of the bed. She climbed up with no trouble then snuggled up to Tex. Tex rolled over shivering from the sudden coldness that struck her back then she touched the girl in front of her eyes still closed. As she opened her Green eyes she saw the girl with glaring Blue eyes and Blonde hair looking at Tex. Tex jolted from her bed and on to the floor as the sun started raising._

"_Who are you!!!?"_

"_Mommy! Its me!"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Its me Alicia!"_

"_Alicia? If I'm your mom. What's my name?"_

"_Allison!!"_

"_How? Uh.. Where's your dad? Actually, where's your parents?"_

"_You're my mommy and daddy is asleep in another room!!"_

"_What room?"_

"_Come on!" Tex followed the girl to Church's door._

"_No. That's Leonard Church."_

"_I know! He's my daddy!!"_

"_Uh.. Hold on a sec." Tex ran into church's room and smacked him across the cheek to wake him up. He opened his eyes and yawned._

"_Tex its three am. You're the one that made the before bed time rule."_

"_Not that. Some little girl found her way into my bedroom. She claims to be our daughter."_

"_OUR?? Impossible."_

"_Well no shit."_

"_How'd she get in Blood Gulch anyway?"_

"_I'm not sure. She was out in the rain cause she's soaking wet."_

"_So now what?"_

"_Not sure. Come on." Tex walked out and he followed._

"_Daddy!!" The girl yelped hugging his leg violently._

"_Uh.. Who are you?"_

"_Its okay if you don't remember me! Grandma told me you wouldn't!!"_

"_Grandma?"_

"_Grandma Church!!"_

"_Tex what the hell is this?"_

"_Not sure. Lets go dry her off."_

"_Sounds good to me." He picked the girl up and she smiled hugging him around his neck. Church has and probably always will hate kids. He's not sure why, but he just hates them, the only reason he can think of is because they remind him of Caboose and he hates being reminded of him._

_Tex never liked kids either. Why? She's Tex. What else do you need to know?_

_They entered the dark bathroom and Tex flipped the light on. Church sat the girl softly on the toilet seat and she sat smiling and swinging her legs as they hung over the edge. Church looked at her confused as he walked over to the towel shelf where Tex was getting a towel._

"_Who the hell is this girl? I don't have any kids and you sure as hell don't."_

"_I'm not sure. But we can't just leave her to die in Blood Gulch."_

"_You have a point, but we can't keep her either."_

"_I know."_

"_I bet that donut guy would take her."_

"_Yeah, but then she'd be stuck in this damn war strait from hell."_

"_True."_

"_Lets take this one step at a time." As Tex talked she walked over to the girl and started drying her off._

"_I don't like the sound of that." Tex dried the girl off._

"_You don't like the sound of anything."_

"_Not true. She can't stay Tex."_

"_But she's so cute."_

"_No." _

"_Church this isn't a dog. She's staying and that's final."_

"_I fucking hate you sometimes. Okay, but if she bothers me she's out of here."_

"_Fine. You won't.. Right?" Tex tickled the girl slightly and she laughed nodding._

"_We'll see. I'm going to bed." He walked out eyeing the girl strangely. Tex picked up the girl and carrying her to her room once more._

"_Church is just a grumpy old man. Huh?"_

"_Yep." Tex sat the girl on the edge of her bed and got in._

"_You can sleep with me until morning."_

"_Okay." The girl snuggled against Tex and they fell asleep._

_------------------_

_Church mumbled insults and curses as he walked into the kitchen with Caboose and Tucker sitting at the table eating._

"_CHURCH!!!"_

"_Hey Caboose."_

"_Hey Church."_

"_Hey Tucker." Walking over to the counter still mumbling Tucker noticed._

"_Dude what's with you today?"_

"_Tex pissed me off last night at like three am."_

"_What was it this time?"_

"_She found some little girl that thinks she's mine and Tex's daughter."_

"_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."_

"_Why?"_

"_You guys could never have kids."_

"_I know. We're robots, plus it just doesn't work that way."_

"_Yep." Tex walked down and the girl rushed over to Tucker and hugged him making him dump coffee on the table._

"_Tucker!!"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_How couldn't I?"_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_My daddy complains about you all the time!"_

"_Tell me more." He made eye contact with Church as he gave Tucker a nasty look._

"_Enough." Tex pulled the girl off Tucker and sat her on a chair._

"_I'd say so." Church mumble getting coffee and grabbing the newspaper._

"_Don't be sour." Tex commanded making some breakfast._

"_I'll never stop being sour, you'll never stop being a bitch, Tucker will never stop being a womanizer, Caboose will never grow a brain, and Sister won't grow one either so stop bitching."_

"_You stop bitching."_

"_Don't tell me to sto-"_

"_Stop fighting." The girls sweet sad voice chimed in. They looked at her as Church sat down next to her._

"_I'm done fighting for now Church."_

"_Fine. Don't get involved in future fights you little brat." The girl shuddered and church really didn't care._

"_Your not a brat. Church is just a jack ass."_

"_Don't listen to her. She's a bitch."_

"_What's that daddy?"_

"_A very mean person."_

"_Oh."_

"_Here's your breakfast." Tex gave the girl some orange juice as Church put on reading glasses and started reading._

"_Why don't you ever get me any orange juice?"_

"_You want some?"_

"_A little." She held a cup in her hand._

"_Okay. Here." She poured the cold orange juice down his shirt and he jumped up gasping._

"_HOLY SHIT!!!"_

"_Take that."_

"_That's it. I'm going up to my room." He stomped off leaving a trail of orange juice. Tex laughed and sat down in his seat next to the girl as tucker laughed._

"_CHURCH!!"_

"_Leave him be!" Tucker said laughing._

"_But Church is my best friend."_

"_No he's not. Dude he hates you."_

"_Well that's not very nice."_

"_Caboose is bad." Alicia quoted._

"_Now why's that?" Tex asked nicely over Tuckers laughter._

"_He killed daddy." They all stopped and looked at her._

"_How do you know that?"_

"_He's my daddy!"_

"_Tex where have you guys been hiding her?"_

"_We haven't. Uh.. Eat I'll be right back." Tex ran into her room and got into her armor.(Everything BUT the helmet.) After a few seconds of screwing with the chest plate she rushed outside. She exited and saw the metal escape pod or whatever it was and jogged out._

_-------------_

"_So your name?" Tucker asked the young girl while eating._

"_Alicia Church!"_

"_And your mom's full name?"_

"_Allison Church!!"_

"_Uh.. Actually your parents aren't married."_

"_Yes they are."_

"_If they were do you think they'd fight like that?"_

"_They're just having some fun."_

"_Uh. Yeah." Tucker dropped his fork and started to pick it up, but she stopped him._

"_I'll get you a new one!"_

"_I'm not sure you can. The forks are on the counter." The girl skipped off and stopped near the counter and looked at the forks._

"_See they're to high." Then the fork started floating toward him and then landed on his plate as his mouth gaped. The girl skipped back over and sat down and he looked at her._

"_Did you?"_

"_Yep. My Grandma tells me I'm telepathic. I'm not sure what that means though."_

"_So you can read my thoughts?"_

"_Not read, but hear."_

"_Really? What am I thinking about?" So what am I thinking about? _

"What your thinking about."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I can also tell if someone is good at heart or dark and dangerous. I can also tell you your deepest most wanted want."

"So tell me both about myself!!"

"Your deepest want is to be loved."

"Loved?"

"Yep. And your good at heart!"

"Good news." Church stepped from down the stairs wearing his suit.

"Church this kid is telepathic!!"

"Believe it when I see it."

"Fine. Tell church what he's thinking about." _Telepathic. Telepathic my ass. That's completely impossible. Man Tucker is an asshole. _

"You think that its impossible to be telepathic and Tucker is a jerk."

"How did she?"

"I'm not sure. She can also tell you your deepest want and if your truly good."

"Cool. Read me."

"Your biggest want us to… Kill Caboose, Tucker, Sister, Doc and all the Reds and escape Blood Gulch, highjack a pelican, go to earth and marry Tex."

"So true."

"I can't read your good heartedness. You seem a little confused at the time."

"Dude?"

"Fuck you Tucker."

----------------------

Tex touched the pod thing and it opened revealing a very high technical controlling system. Even with her high level of knowledge in mechanics Tex had no idea what she was looking at.

"What the hell?" She walked in looking around. To her it seemed to have to be alien. She touched a control then lights flashed and a small port opened a small spray like thing came out almost meeting Tex's face. Then in a flash it sprayed her in the face with a little White colored residue. Tex coughed falling backwards and leaning against the front of a panel. She coughed as the room literally spin in her vision then going very blurry as she started to feel light headed and short of breath as her thought raced and her heart rate raised. As her adrenaline raised she started to feel faint and dizzy as her vision spun and her eyes burned from the spray. She tried to scream, but suddenly felt weak and passed out.

--------------------------

"Dude your awesome."

"Thank you." The girl said sweetly. Then her eyes started to glow Pink.

"Dude what's wrong with you?'

"My ship."

"Ship?"

"Someone tried to fly my ship."

"Who's that?"

"I'm not sure come on!" The girl ran off Church and tucker shrugged and followed. They ran out and church spotted Tex unconscious inside.

"TEX!!" He ran over, picked her up, and laid her on the grass outside.

"Dude is she okay?"

"No. She's not breathing." he turned to the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR SHIP DO TO HER???!!!!!"

"I'm not sure."

"Tucker I don't know CPR!!"

"I don't either!!!"

"Go get Doc!!!" Tucker ran off toward the caves.

"Come on!!" He shouted throwing off his helmet and trying to do what he knows of CPR. He gave her mouth to mouth which did nothing.

"Come on damn it!!!" He pumped her heart which did nothing again.

"DON'T!! I'M SEROUS!!!!" He continued as Tucker ran up with Doc by his side.

"DOC GET OVER HERE!!!" Doc stood still.

"I don't know CPR."

"YOU'RE THE WORST MEDIC IN HISTORY!!!!!!" He pumped her heart some more and she rose up gasping for air and grabbing Church's plated shoulder.

"TEX!!!!" She grabbed his shoulder breathing deeply and chopped.

"Damn it." Tucker cursed looking.

"Are you okay?" Tex only nodded at Church then hugged him shaking. He hugged her back picking her up and taking her into the med bay with Tucker and the girl close behind. Softly laying her only cold table she shook and looked at Church blankly.

"Tex I love you." Church said looking at her and touching her bright Orange hair.

"I I know." He nodded then turned to the girl.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! GO SLEEP IN A TRASHBAG FOR ALL I CARE!!!!" The girl started crying then ran off.

"Dude where's she going?"

"Don't care." The girl ran into the caves and started crying harder while hugging her blanket.

**To Be Continued. Until Episode Ten.**


	11. Ep11, Alien Visitor Or Human Chess Piece

**Episode Eleven, Alien Visitor Or Human Chess Piece?**

Tex was laying sleepless in here bed with racing thoughts all the way from, the kid, to her and Church's fight they had after she had recovered. She laid on her right side facing the wall about three feet away with her Green eyes glaring with frustration. She turned over on her left side noticing a picture of her and Church peaceful and happy which made her even more angry. She sat up picking up the picture looking at it then frowning and tossing into the wall causing the glass to brake and fly under her bed and under her nightstand. Part of the reason she threw it to that side of the wall was because Church was on the other side. Then she laid down even more frustrated and angry at him with her head in her arms while laying on her stomach. Suddenly a loud bang on the other side of the wall startled her.

"STOP THROWING STUFF YOU BITCH!!" Church yelled. She gave no response, but a loud sigh then laid her head back in her arms. She was worried about what was going to happen to the girl all alone in a canyon with no food or water and no protection from the Reds or a way to defend her self. Tex figured it was her mother instinct she doubted she had or a gut feeling, but something was telling her to go looking around in the caves while she had the chance. With a quick second she got up and started getting dressed to go look, minus Church's highly strict orders to stay away from her. She didn't really care to listen to Church ever and she figured now was a great time not to. After a quick think over she latched on her helmet and slowly and silently opened her door to a dark hallway. She quickly scanned the area not seeing anyone from her view and opened her door and exiting then turning around to quietly close her door. She turned on her heel only to find Church standing behind her.

"Where are you going Allison?"

"Get out of my way before I move you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to tell you."

"Your were going to look for the girl, weren't you?"

"Yes. I can't sleep knowing she's out in this dark dangerous canyon."

"Dangerous? Tex no one, but me is going to hurt her. The Reds wouldn't because of Donut and Doc wouldn't let O'Malley touch her."

"Church."

"Tex your not going anywhere." As he spoke they both could feeling the air feeling tense and both of their patients growing thin. Then Tex looked up at him with her helmet on.

"Get the fuck away from me or I'll be force to do something I don't want to do."

"I'm not letting you leave to find an alien and possible get yourself killed."

"I'm not letting you tell me what I can and can't do." He threw her a tasty look expecting nothing less then the response he got.

"Your not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

"Well you don't so get away from me."

"Yes I do. You're my girlfriend."

"If that's how it is. Its over. From now on you can go fuck yourself and your god damn team. I quit." Tex walked off with a nasty look and a strong powerful stance. He knew she was mad, but quitting? Where was she going to go now? She stormed off slamming the door. Out of all the tons of times they'd broken up in the past it had never been like this. She truly acted like she meant ever word and he stood his ground fiercely with no regrets for the first time ever when they'd broke up. He walked to his bedroom slamming the door shut as he closed it.

--------------------------

Tex was wondering through Doc's dark lightless cave with only her small flashlight and her SMG. She heard Doc sleeping and a small footstep. Upon pointing her flashlight in a dark corner in the water she saw what looked like a teenage girl curled in a ball with ripped clothes.

"Hello?" Tex's voice echoed through the cave and the girl whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Her flashlight was fixed on the girl as she approached bending down next to her.

"Allison?" The girl's voice said light as she looked at Tex with her Blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Alicia?"

"I don't know what happened! One minute I'm fine then I woke up in the middle of the night like this!!"

"Calm down. You're an alien so this could just be a thing that happens."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I came to find you. Lets go get you some new clothes." Alicia nodded then got up as Tex led her to the doorway of Blue base.

"I can't go inside."

"I know. Neither can I, but I'm going in to get my stuff."

"What happened?"

"I quit because Church wouldn't let me come look for you."

"So you guys broke up because of me?"

"Not you. Me. Now I'll be right back." Tex walked in quietly. While Tex snuck in Alicia started reading her mind. _I wonder who in the hell this girl is. _Then she started reading her heart and deepest wants. Everything was fine until she started to read her heart. Images started appearing in Alicia's mind of Tex stealing Wyoming helmet, Jr., the ship and leaving. Every image ended with the explosion then the ship crashing in Valhalla. She stop her mind from reading any farther into her future. The deepest thoughts and secrets Tex kept to herself spoke of horrible things killing with her bare hands, pleaser of killing and thoughts of killing the team. She felt knowing these things she could and never would look at Tex the same. After a few seconds of taking it all in she got snapped out of thought.

"I got you some fresh clean bigger sized clothes." Tex said strangely sweet. Alicia grabbed the clothes slightly aggressive.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. We need to find someplace in this god forsaken canyon to sleep until I can call the Reds."

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"leaving this team for me?"

"Yes. Come on." Tex grabbed a suitcase full of her stuff and headed toward the caves. Alicia hesitated knowing what so knew about Tex wondering if she was trustable then chased after her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"kill innocent people with families for only fifty or so bucks."

"I get paid more then that and it just happens. How did you know I do that?"

"Church didn't tell you I can read minds?"

"No. That good for nothing jackass."

"Calm down. We could stay at my ship." Alicia headed toward her ship then Tex stopped.

"To risky for me. I can't risk getting sprayed with killer perfume again."

"Don't worry. You won't. I promise. I trust you so trust me." Tex thought for a moment then headed toward the ship looking back at Blue base.

"Good." they arrived shortly and the ducked entering the ship. Alicia walked over to a panel.

"Authorize Allison." It beeped then a strange alien voice spoke.

""

"Huh?" Tex said confused and regretless.

"It said authorizing Allison."

"Oh." Alicia changed into fresh clean clothes that smelled flowery and clean. Then laid down on the ground as Tex removed her helmet shaking her hair loose. She leaned against the bottom of the panel as Alicia laid half asleep. Tex pulled a small phone sized device and started clicking away.

"What's that?"

"A digital priority organizer."

"Oh." She then went to sleep and had a horrible dream.

A man and women sat in a house with a daughter playing on the floor. The mother was sewing and the dad was reading a newspaper as the daughter played with a Barbie. Suddenly with a loud bang and the sound of thunder, lightning and rain the door was wide open and when the lightning struck it revealed a women she had short Orange hair Green eyes and a gun. She raised her gun firing two shots, one went into the mother's chest and the other the dad's. The daughter screamed as the women walked in toward the daughter revealing Tex with a frown and a slight smiling of pleaser. The daughter shook in fear the Tex raised her gun and with the blink of an eye she fired a shot in the little one or two year olds chest with a smoking gun she blew on it then walked out carelessly into the thunder storm.

Alicia woke up breathing heavy and with a scared feeling. She looked over to Tex who was in her suit and had a gun matching the exact one in her dream next to her well she sharpened a knife. She had no helmet on and looked up slightly at Alicia then back at the knife.

"Nightmare?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Forget about it. It was just a nightmare."

"I know."

"What was it about?"

"Uh.. Nothing. Not in the talking mood."

"More silence for me anyway."

"What time is it?"

"Six am."

"Oh. Do you know anything about killing a family of a daughter, father and mother?"

"What's it matter?"

"Just tell me."

"Yes."

"How old was the daughter?'

"One or two. Why?" Suddenly with a burst she realized it was true. Her nightmare had told her a story.

"Just curious."

"No your not. Why'd you ask?"

"I had a dream of that. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. You really did kill them. Why?"

"Listen little girl. You have no business in this. The reasons I killed them were good ones."

"And that would be?"

"I told you. That doesn't concern you."

"It must if I dreamt it. So tell me or I'll de authorize you. You'll be sprayed before you can shake a tail feather." Tex threw out a nasty look.

"You have no idea what your going to be getting involved with if I tell you."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"The dad was involved with a military project called, 'Project Freelancer'. it's a highly secretive project. Where they implant an A.I. into test subjects such as myself to make them better tougher fighter. Although it had a lot failures, that went insane from the A.I. and because of this they killed anyone who knew any classified information that had quit or went a wall such as me. The man's name was Harold Gaven. He was a scientist that found out about the failures and snuck off. Just as every project does Project Freelancer had a director his name was Leonard L. Church. He ordered me to kill the man and anyone he could have possible told. So I had to kill him and his family to protect the Director's secrets."

"Long story. One question."

"What?"

"Isn't Leonard L. Church the guy here?"

"let me explain. Ahem. All the A.I. were based off a human mind the alpha A.I. was the first A.I. ever created he was based of Leonard L. Church himself. They tried to copy the alpha, but it didn't work and it took to long to develop the alpha and they needed A.I. quick. So they came up with a very flawed and rushed fix. They put the A.I. through stressful situations over and over again until the only way it could survive was to split its personalities those personalities became the other A.I.. Omega, rage, Epsilon, memories, Sigma, creativity, Delta, logic, Gamma, Deceit, so on."

'So the one here is The alpha A.I.?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"I know. You can't tell Church."

"I won't. What I don't get is why I was dreaming of this family."

"What I don't get is how you could know about it. Now that everyone in the family are dead only me and the Director knew."

"I'm not sure. Give me a sec." Alicia went up to communicator.

"I'm going over to Blue base."

"Why?"

"I don't think I belong anywhere else."

"Good." Tex walked out latching on her helmet. Alicia pressed a button.

"Hello?" Vic's annoying voice chimed in.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Victor Jr.. You?'

"Alicia.."

"Oh. Hey Alicia!"

"You know me?"

"Of course! How's your mission coming?"

"Mission? What exactly was my mission again?"

"Kill that freelancer. You know. The one that went a wall!!"

"Tex?!!"

"She knows to much remember?"

"What!!? I won't be a chess piece in the Director's chess game!!"

"But should killed your parents. Remember dude?"

"That was my-"

"Kill her and your out."

"Wait!!"

"What?"

"If I'm human how can I read minds?"

"You're an experiment. Out dude."

"Wait!!…. Damn it."

-----------------

"What do you want you filthy Red!!?" Church shouted to Tex from the roof.

"Church I'm here to apologize."

"WHY?!"

"Listen. I'm sorry I yelled at you and quit. Can I rejoin?"

"Sure!" She smiled.

"So are we still dating!?"

"I guess so."

"Good! Now get up here and give me a wet one!!" She smiled and walked up. He pulled off his helmet and sat it on the ground.

"Can get down to my level? I would normally pull you down by your dog tags, but they're stuffed in your suit." He nodded then slouched down and kissed her. He stopped then looked around.

"I thought you went to look for Alicia."

"I did."

"Was she okay?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"She's a teenager."

"How?"

"I'm not sure other then that she's an alien."

"Where is she?"

"In her ship."

"Were you in there?"

"Yes, but she authorized me."

"Authorized?"

"Long story. What should we do with her?"

"Not sure. If she's not going to kill anyone she can stay."

"Sounds good. I'll go get her." Tex started to go down the ramp then turned around.

"Thanks." His only response was a quick nod as Tex did the same then running off.

---------------------------

"Alicia!" Tex walked into her ship and she was standing above the button she had pressed earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Please go."

"No. Church is going to let you stay at the base."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"I'm not going to let you die out here. Come on."

"I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"I'm a pawn in the Director's sick game."

"What do you mean?"

"I called command and they told me I'm an experiment."

"Experiment?"

"I'm not sure. Listen I'll stay as long as I get my own bed in YOUR room."

"You pose a tough bargain, but deal. Come on." Tex ran out toward the base. Alicia watched with horrible thoughts for revenge entering her mind then followed.

---------------------

"Got her!" Tex ran up to Church then caught her breath as Alicia ran up behind her not out of breath at all.

"Sorry I kicked you out. Welcome back." He put his hand out and she shook it with a fake smile.

"Its okay. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Just don't bother me."

"Done."

"Tex you okay?" Church asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just lost my breath."

"That's unusual for you."

"I am still recovering from near death."

"True. Go get comfortable Alicia while I get Tex moved back in." Alicia nodded throwing Tex a nasty look as she walked away.

"Church?"

"What Tex?" Alicia walked inside the base.

"Something is up with her."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

"I tried to warn you."

"I know."

**End Episode, Eleven.**


	12. Episode 12, Star Gazer

**Episode Twelve, Star Gazer.**

"Fine Sarge." Donut said walking on top of the base where Simmons was looking through a telescope with pieces of paper everywhere.

"Hey Simmons."

"Hey Donut."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at Aldebaran. In the constellation Taurus."

"Uh.. Sarge wants you to clean the warthog."

"Later."

"Later?"

"Later."

"Your not going to listen to Sarge?"

"Nope. Tell him I'll do it when it gets bright."

"Okay?" With that said Donut walked over to sarge.

"He says he'll do it later."

"WHAT!!!? What in Sam hell is that boy doing that he can't clean this beautiful piece of machinery?"

"Look-"

"Nerd stuff." Grif chimed in leaning against the base smoking.

"Shut it meat sack! What Donut?"

"Looking at stars."

"Stars!!? Grif!"

"What?"

"I need you to make him get down here!"

"Can do." Grif walked up to Simmons.

"Wow.."

"Wow what nerd?"

"I just saw a small star explode."

"Wait. Your watching explosions?"

"Just one."

"Now this is my kind of stuff. Where?" Grif pushed Simmons out of the way and looked through the telescope.

'Don't move it and you'll see it." Simmons said grinding his teeth.

"I see it. That tiny explosion?"

"That's no tiny explosion Grif. If anyone would have been anywhere near that thing during the explosion they would have died instantly."

"Yeah, but it still looks small from here."

"That's because that star was six light years away. That explosion didn't take place just now."

"But we see it now."

"That's because its so far away. Light travels at one hundred, eighty six thousand miles per second so that explosion took place about a year or so ago. Light just travels so slow that we're just now seeing it."

"One word. Nerd." Simmons rolled his eyes then wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing down?"

"The latitude and longitude of the explosion."

"The what?"

"You don't know what that means? That doesn't really surprise me."

"You are such a nerd." He sat down on the edge of the base and blew out another puff of his cigarette.

"Your ruining my lungs!"

"I know."

"Stop it!!"

"Make me."

"Why are you doing that?!"

"To make you mad. Plus I'm bored."

"So why smoke!!?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh like I wouldn't understand. Mister, what is latitude and longitude!!"

"At least I'm not a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd! Now stop smoking!"

"Not happening."

"Never mind." Simmons started looking through the telescope again.

"So… You ever wonder why the hell Sarge always wants the warthog cleaned?"

"Because if he doesn't Lopez will kill him in his sleep."

"You know what I don't get?"

"Everything?"

"Not that. If Lopez speaks Spanish does he write it to? I mean if not why not have him carry around sticky notes or a doodle board."

"God you're a dumb ass. Because he can't write."

"Why?" After a big sigh Simmons responded,

"Because he's a robot."

"That makes no since what so ever."

"Yeah like you make more."

"So your Irish. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Your from Ireland?"

"Yes."

"So have you ever seen the that big monster fish in the lake?"

"You mean the lateen ness monster?"

"Yeah."

"That's not in Ireland you dip shit!! That's in England!"

"Oh." Simmons started looking through the telescope then looking at the paper to write.

"Sarge wants you to clean the warthog."

"I know." As they talked the sun started raising.

"Oh no!!"

"What is it Simmons?"

"The suns raising and I'm not finished!"

"Then finish tomorrow."

"Its not that easy!!"

"Poor Simmons. His nerdy work for his evil nerd friends is being interrupted."

"Shut it!" He started writing quicker and looking back and forth quicker also.

"Dude you look like your Clark Kent in super fast mode."

"Good!"

"I wish I was a super hero."

"What would your name be? Super lazy ass?"

"No."

"Captain Fat Boy?"

"I'm not fat."

"What about… Captain Loser." Sarge then walked up.

"Captain, get down here before I kick your asses! He he."

"Hi sir!"

"Hello Simmons. Who's your strange mutated friend?"

"You mean Grif?"

"Yeah whatever." Donut strolled up.

"I'm immune to insults."

"Shut it dumb ass."

"Why don't you shut it kiss ass?"

"Simmons you and the dead man need to go clean the warthog before I get scolded in Spanish by Lopez!"

"Hello old man." Lopez said in Spanish walking up.

"Hello my metallic friend." Sarge said looking at him.

"Hey Lopez." Grif said looking at him.

"Hello retard."

"I don't know for sure, but I think he insulted Grif! Again!"

"Why not?" Simmons chimed in as the sun raised.

"Because of this you are the greatest robot a guy could have."

"Hey Simmons."

"What Grif?"

"Don't you think its just a little weird how Sarge likes a robot more then me?"

"No. I like him more then you to."

"I don't need you to like me kiss ass. I still have Donut."

"I heard my name!"

"Grif said he has you as a friend."

"FRIEND!!? I NE-" Donut ran over and hugged him.

"I knew we were friends!"

"Get off me!!" Grif pushed him off and Donut smiled with his Blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"I know you liked it!"

"No I didn't." Grif said with a blank look on his face as his Brown hair hung in his Blue eyes. Donut smiled and Grif rolled his eyes.

----------------------

"I told you this yesterday and I'll tell you again now. DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT THE SUN!!!" Church shouted to Caboose as they sat on top of the base.

"But its so pretty!"

"I don't give a fuck!!"

"Do you think Sheila is happy Church?"

"Lets see. She gets left out in the rain, wind, heat, and whatever else hit here. She lives in a tank. No one, but you ever comes to talk to her. And last of all everyone, but you fucking hates her."

"So she's happy?"

"Believe what you want."

---------------------------

"Lets go clean the warthog man, man thing, dead man."

"Yes, sir!!" Simmons walked down alone.

-------------------

Sarge was circling the jeep then stopped.

"Good work Simmons!"

"Thanks sir."

"I need you and the corpse to go look through the caves for anything unusual."

"You mean Grif?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Okay, but one more thing."

"What?"

"Why do we need to do that anyway?"

"I saw that freelancer wondering around there a week or so ago and last night another one!!"

"But the Blues only have one freelancer, right?"

"I'm not sure. That one was wearing Black and Yellow!"

"Okay sir!"

"Good go."

"GRIF!!!"

"WHAT!!??"

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME EAT THIS CAKE DONUT MADE!!" Grif rushed out and walked over.

"You lied."

"Yep. Come on."

"What now?"

"Sarge wants us to investigate some strange Blue team activity in the caves."

"Fine, but anyone attacks us I'm out."

"Alright."

---------------------

The wondered cautiously around rocks and turning corners. After a few minutes of searching they found Doc's stuff. Then after a few more minutes they found some ammo and freelancer armor enhancements.

"Look Grif. These are armor enhancements."

"Why would anything like that be in here?"

"Not sure. I wonder if the freelancers Sarge said he saw in here know about these."

"How many is there?"

"Ten or so."

"What are they?"

"One is graft lift, shield enhancer, weapon enhancement, and the others are just more."

"Unusual. One question Simmons."

"What?"

"Is there even that many Ops guys in this canyon?"

"No. That's why its even weirder."

"Well lets take them back to base so Sarge can do what he does with stuff like this."

"Sounds good. You grab four I'll grab six." Grif sighed as they both picked some up and headed to base.

-------------

"Very interesting….. Good job Simmons!!" Sarge said looking at the enhancements.

"Thanks sir!" Grif sighed and lit a cigarette. Then he blew all over Simmons' helmet.

"Stop that!!"

"Make me."

"Do you ever wear your helmet?"

"Only in battle situations." He blew on Simmons as he removed his helmet. Simmons coughed and fanned it away.

"At least stop doing it in my face."

"Fine."

"This is beautiful!!!" Donut chimed and they looked at him.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Your compromising!!" They looked at each other then started arguing.

------------------

Maine walked into the cave unlatching his helmet and sitting down near where Simmons and Grif found the enhancements. He looked over drinking some water out of a cantina notice the empty space he spit out his water and searched around franticly. Then he found one of Grif's brown hairs on the ground. He picked it up then ran outside and looking to compare the color to everyone in the canyon. He looked at Blue base first. Caboose had Blonde hair and Blue eyes. _Moving on. _He thought looking at Church flirting with Tex by the entry. Black hair Brown eyes. Tucker, dark Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Sister, Brown hair and Green eyes. Tex, Green eyes Orange hair. Wash, Black hair Gray eyes. He looked over to Red base. Simmons, Brown hair and Green eyes. Sarge was wearing his helmet most the time so might as well forget that. Donut, Blonde hair light Blue eyes. And Grif, Brown hair Blue eyes. After a quick comparison Maine came to the conclusion it could only be Grif or Sister. Maine thought for a moment then looked over to a rock to see Wash looking directly at him with his helmet off and his hair blowing in the wind and was holding his helmet in his right arm at his side. Maine looked at him as the wind picked up and the clouds got dark. Wash tossed his helmet and stepped off the rock as Maine started making his way to Wash also. Then the stopped a foot away and looked directly at each other with frowns.

"Maine. I knew you would follow me. You always do."

"I knew you'd find me. You always do."

"Seems we know each other to well." Maine only smirked. Then Wash drew his weapon and Maine did the same pointing them at each other's face. It went dark and someone pulled the trigger.

**End Episode, Twelve.**


	13. End Episode 13, One Word Chaos

**The Season Finally Episode Thirteen, One Word. Chaos. **

Wash ducked as Maine did the same both barely dodging Church's sniper shot. Wash turned to Church.

"Don't get involved!!" Wash yelled then ducked to dodge Maine's punch. He turned around and Church responded,

"I thought you left!"

"I'll explain later!!" Wash punched Maine down causing his nose to bleed.

"How the hell can I hurt you?!"

"Those dumb Red guys stole my enhancements!"

"How?"

"I don't really want to discuss it."

"Okay." Wash shot at him, but he somersaulted to dodge. Then Maine shot his two SMGS and Wash dodged the same way landing behind a rock. Wash pulled the grenade clip out and tossed the grenade. He heard it explode then looked up to see Maine pointing two SMGS at him. As Maine snickered Wash sighed back and dropped his weapon.

"Get out of here Wash. You don't belong in this canyon."

"You don't either Maine."

"Your right. That's why I'm getting my armor enhancements and leaving."

"YOUR armor in enhancements?"

"They're mine now Wash."

"You can lie to yourself."

"Now leave before I decided to kill you." Maine quoted and Wash got up and walked off. As he walked off Maine aimed for his head, but fell to the ground by a tackle. He turned around to see Alicia on him her eyes glowing Pink.

"Who are you!"

"Alicia Gaver!" Tex looked over confused at Alicia then had a flash back.

Alicia was bleeding badly on the metal hospital surgery bed. Nurses and doctors surrounded her and one ran out with really bloody gloves and some on his jacket.

"Did you have to shoot the girl!?" Tex stood with a guiltless look and sharpening a knife.

"I did what I did."

"The only hope to save her is to use a highly experimental shots."

"What's it suppose to do?"

"It should make her heal and give her some super human abilities."

"Like what?"

"Healing and telepathy. Unfortunately there is one side effect."

"What?"

"Most of her memories could be twisted. Causing her to think things that aren't true and forget some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Maybe her friend was her sister or someone else is her mind."

"anything else?"

"It might cause her to grow quicker. But we have no other options!" He ran into the med lab and pulled out a tube with the medicine. He loaded it and ran back in clearing the way. He injected it nervously then her eyes opened and she sat up as her wounds healed. Tex watched in amazement as the girl looked around spotting Tex the girl smiled Tex did the same then walking out.

"Get out of your trance! Alicia is kicking Maine's ass!!" She looked over to see her punching the crap out of him. Tex ran over her suit removed and pulled Alicia off.

"Get away from me you bitch!!" Said Alicia then when she was standing she smacked Tex across the face making blood run into the side of her mouth.

"You killed my parents!! How long were you going to keep this from me!?"

"Alicia I had no idea you were the Gaver's daughter." Alicia punched Tex again.

"Your lying!!"

"No I'm not. Now stop smacking me before I kick your whiny little ass." She smack her again and gave her a nasty look. Tex looked at her with a slight smile,

"You have some guts to do that."

"It takes more guts to kill a whole family and not feel guilty. If you call it guts. I call cold heartedness."

"I can't take back what I did."

"No, but you can still pay for what you did to me."

"How did you know anyway?"

"I called command. They told me that I was an experiment. I got hit in the head last night and got all my memory back. I was never a pawn in the Director's game. I worked for him because I wanted to kill you. Another thing. I can morph into any age I want. What happened was I had just figured out where you were located so I was heading to get here when that damn storm rolled in. My ship got struck by lightning so I crashed. When I crashed I hit my head and forgot about everything until I got hit again. I was sent here to kill you by the Director."

"And of course you accepted because you wanted to kill me anyway."

"Exactly."

"So what now?'

"You die and I get my revenge."

"I won't go without a fight."

"I figured. It won't matter because I'm invincible anyway." Tex back away nervously into a rock as Alicia approached slowly.

As they talked Maine got up wiping blood off his face. Then looked over at the Red base then started running toward it. Arriving shortly with a greeting from Simmons.

"Who are you!?"

"Maine."

"Maine? Okay. What are you here for?!"

"To kill Grif."

"Okay." Maine walked into the base.

"Wait. What!?" Maine snuck past the living room where Donut and Sarge were with barely anyone noticing. Sarge looked over at the doorway with a strange feeling then looked at Donut. Maine walked into grif's room where he was sleeping.

"Wake up!" He jerked up seeing Maine with a gun that was pointed to his head.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Maine. You stole my armor enhancements in the cave."

"Oh. That was you?"

"Yes. Tell me where they are before I kill you."

"I don't know. I gave them to Sarge." Maine back away toward the door not moving his gun off Grif's head.

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not." He flinched.

"Time to die lying." Maine started to pull the trigger.

--------------------

Tex was leaned against the wall with no weapons completely helpless even for her as Church watched he panicked.

"Dude you have to use your sniper."

"But Tucker you know I'll miss."

"You can't miss. You have no choice. Its Tex's only hope." Church aimed his rifle at Alicia's head as she slowly approached Tex with a gun.

"Ready…. Aim Fire." Church said quietly and slowly. The screen went black and he fired.

**End Episode Thirteen And End Season One.**


End file.
